This Is Love
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: She lost her memory… and he lost the woman he loved…Will he ever get her back?
1. Prologue

**This Is Love**

**Summary:**

She lost her memory… and he lost the woman he loved…

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor 16 yr old! How could I possibly own DBZ?

* * *

**Prologue**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Groaning, Gohan slowly got up, terminating the horrible irritating noise. Still half asleep, he walked over to his bathroom. He stood before the sink, just staring at his reflection…

He just couldn't understand…

Everything had been great… He had everything he possibly needed. His father was back, his family was complete, Buu was gone and then… There was Videl… Everything had been perfect… But he should have known better…

It had been raining… It'd been raining for the whole week and traffic was always a problem. She didn't want to go but… He kept insisting, begging, making it hard for her to refuse.

He was ready, waiting for her… For every minute she was late, he just told himself she was just running late… But he was wrong…

He was so wrong…

"_Gohan!" Goten had come running to greet him but not with the usual grin on his face. _

He should've known something was wrong then. He should've known… Everyone had been solemn…

Chichi had run to him, pulling him into an embrace…

"_I'm so sorry son," Goku said, his face pale and grim._

As soon as he heard the news, the floor fell from beneath him and he began to fall into a pit of pure darkness.

_"Videl got into an accident…"_

The words were like bullets, shooting holes in his body. He continued to fall…

_"She lost her memory…"_

He paid visits to her all the time at the hospital, every day for the whole time she was in there… But it hurt…

_"Do I know you?"_

Everyday he came to see her; he had to face the fact that she didn't know him… All of those wonderful memories from their relationship were completely gone. He was just a guy to her… A very nice guy….

He didn't care that she had no idea who he was; all he cared about was that he got to see her but even that had to be taken away…

"_Listen you freak!" Hercule's infuriated voice boomed from the doorway of the house as Gohan stood on the other side of the gate. _

"_My daughter deserves more than a super alien freak!"_

And for once, in his pathetic life, Hercule Satan had been right. Gohan's world began to crumble even more… He truly had lost everything…

BRIING! BRIING! BRIING!

Gohan snapped out of his walk down memory lane and washed his face with cold water. How long had it been? Three… Four years? He never saw her again. Hercule had sent her away, somewhere far… Far away from him.

BRIING! BRIING! BRIING!

Drying his face, he walked to his room to pick up the phone but it was too late. Whoever was calling had hung up. He sat on the bed, letting out a sigh. He'd been living on his own for almost four months… He longed to go home but he had to learn to survive on his own… Not that he couldn't. Piccolo had left him on his own to defend himself in the wilderness at the age of four. Surely he could handle living on his own in the city.

Besides, his life was in the city now. He'd passed all the college tests and graduated early from college at the age of twenty and instantly got a good job from Bulma at Capsule Corp. He loved that job since all his friends and family were always there. He was already somewhat famous. He was an inventor at the lab… He made good money.

Once he was dressed for work, he took off for Capsule Corp. Outside the building Goten was waiting for him. The little Goku look alike was no longer little, nor a look alike of his father. He was now eleven and had cut his hair much shorter. He looked very different.

"Hey Gohan!" Goten greeted his brother once he set foot on the ground.

"Hey Goten, what're you doing here?" Gohan scratched his head.

The young saiyan whipped out a piece of paper and proudly handed it over to his brother. Gohan took a look at it briefly before breaking into a grin.

"Goten! This is great!" Gohan lightly patted Goten on the back. "Mom will be so happy."

Goten grinned up at him. "I've studied so hard and it finally paid off! You should come to the house for dinner!"

Gohan nodded. "Okay. You tell mom I'll be over there tonight."

"You promise?"

Gohan ruffled his hair. "I promise. Now get to school."

"I'm just waiting for Trunks. He should be coming out soon."

"Goten!" a purple haired young man of twelve rushed over. "Yo Gohan! Ready to work then?"

"All set. Your mom in there?"

"Yup! She's waiting for you. She says you guys have to work on the Gravity Room. Dad broke it. Again."

"Okay. Well, get going you two. Don't cause too much trouble!" he called out to the boys speeding away from him waving goodbye. Moments later, they were completely gone.

Gohan walked inside the house, heading for the lab. He glanced at Vegeta sitting on the counter, a scowl on his face. Gohan didn't bother to say hi. He walked into the Gravity Room to find Bulma hunkered down near the controls for the Gravity Room.

"Hey, good morning," Gohan greeted her as he set down his bag.

"Gohan! Ugh. I'm so glad you're here," Bulma greeted him before whacking at the controls with her wrench. "Stupid hunk of junk. Stupid Vegeta broke the damn thing again!"

Gohan laughed. "That's Vegeta for you." He sat down next to her. "I don't get it. Why not just make a much better model than this? Make one that can sustain the hell Vegeta unleashes."

Bulma turned to him. "That's a wonderful idea!"

Gohan nodded. "Anyway, I should get back to the inventing thing."

"You sound so bored when you say it."

"What can I say? I'm too smart for my own good," He gave her a grin before going on his own way.

Sighing, he put on his lab coat and sat at his desk. He took out a small machine he was working and began to tinker with it. It was a machine that helped others find things they'd lost. He was very proud of it too.

_Thanks Gohan…_

_You're so smart…_

Gohan blinked several times, staring at the wall. Why did her voice echo in his head? He shook his head and got back to work.

_I love you…_

_I always will…_

_Gohan…Gohan…_

"Brat!"

Startled, Gohan dropped the Finder101. He looked up to see Vegeta scowling at him. He began to pick up the parts of the machine.

"Hi Vegeta," Gohan sighed.

"Come out here," the prince said turning to go.

"I'm working. I—"

"Come out here before I drag you out!"

Gohan finally followed Vegeta to the living room to see that the TV was on.

"Watch." Vegeta demanded.

"But—"

"WATCH!"

"Okay, okay." He looked at the TV to see Hercule talking to the press. "Vegeta I don't—"

"Look. On the right."

Gohan felt like he'd had the air knocked out of him. There, on the right of Hercule Satan stood a young woman in her twenties with short dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked different but there was no mistaking it.

"Shocked?" Vegeta smirked.

Gohan remained speechless. Vegeta continued to talk but Gohan couldn't hear him.

"I hear she's remembered everything," Vegeta's voice broke through his thoughts.

Gohan spun around to face Vegeta. "E-Everything?"

Vegeta nodded slowly. "Everything… But you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there's my new fanfic about DBZ once again my coupling is G+V! Haha, I'm sure you'll be surprised that this is a much serious fic... My last one was supposed to be funny... There'll be some funny parts but this is mostly like Drama and stuff... Now, I know the idea isold and probably cliched but I HAVE to write about this because then I won't be able to sleep and trust me... I need it... Ha! So thanks for reading. I hope you don't hate this, and please, don't forget to review and let me know if it sucks or not...

**PS:** Hehehe fixed the mistake!


	2. Chapter One

**-----Chapter One-----**

It didn't come as a shock that Gohan came late for dinner. He was always late. It wasn't anything new to anyone who knew him.

"Gohan!" Goten exclaimed tackling his brother.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to do something at work," Gohan apologized.

"So? You still came! Come on, mom and dad are setting the table."

The two brothers walked to the kitchen together, discussing what they'd done for the day.

"Gohan!" Chichi exclaimed rushing to her son and hugged him tight, showering his face with kisses. "Oh it's been so long!"

"Mom," Gohan said slightly blushing. "I was just here last week."

"Hey Gohan!" Goku gave him a high five, followed by a hug. "How's it going?"

"Good. Good," to Gohan, they were acting stranger and happier than usual. They were almost… Too happy to see him… They sat at the table and began to eat.

Gohan was surprised by his family's silence, except of course for Goten who never stopped talking but Gohan was glad. At least he could avoid the awkwardness. It wasn't hard to figure out what was wrong. It was obvious from the worried looks his parents were exchanging that they knew about Videl.

"So, you watched the TV program with…" Gohan trailed off.

"We were so surprised—"

"She looked really well—"

"I heard she's remembered everything but—"

"Me." Gohan sighed. "Look, it's okay if she can't remember me. If she doesn't want to… Okay. Don't worry about me."

"You… You don't care?" Goku asked.

Gohan smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. "No, it's not that I don't care dad, it's just… There's no point in forcing her to remember anything. Okay? So let's just change the subject, please."

Goten watched his brother closely. He may have been young when Gohan and Videl had begun dating but he knew they loved each other more than anything. And when Gohan lost her… Goten saw him fall apart… Even now, through his brother's phony smiles, he knew Gohan still loved her.

Once dinner was over, Gohan decided to head home. Just as he was about to lift up into the air, he heard a voice calling out to him. He turned around to see Goten running to him.

"Goten—"

Goten hugged him tight. "Bye Gohan. Feel better soon."

"But—"

"You're heart… It's still broke…"

Gohan looked away for a moment before kneeling down. He looked Goten in the eye. It saddened him that he made those he cared about worry about him. He smiled as best to his ability.

"I appreciate the concern Goten, but I'm okay. Really," Gohan assured him. "Now, promise me, that you won't do anything… About this."

Ruffling his little brother's hair, Gohan took off for his apartment. As soon as he came home, Gohan went to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Closing his eyes, he let the hot water flow down his body…

_Gohan… You're the best thing that ever happened to me…_

_Come on! Teach me how to fly or I'll expose you to everyone!_

_Do you… Like girls with short hair?_

He shook his head, causing the water to splatter against the wall and shower curtain. He placed his hands against the wall, still shaking his head, trying to shake away the memories…

_I'll always be here for you…_

"Stop," Gohan mumbled.

Her laughter…

Her smile…

Her eyes…

"STOP IT!" the young saiyan grabbed at his hair. The pain from being apart from her hurt so much. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

How could she remember?

_She remembered everything but you_

How?

"Videl…"

Buttoning up his shirt, Gohan stepped outside to the balcony to get some fresh air. He stared down at the cars that zoomed by for a moment before looking up at the moon…

The moon…

The first time he realized that the moon was back was when he noticed the moonlight had illuminated Videl's face the first time he kissed her. The moon had shone brightly in her eyes… He remembered getting lost in them…

He wondered where and what she was doing now…

-----

Erasa sat on the windowsill just staring up at the velvet sky covered by millions of stars. Her attention was brought back to the bathroom door within the blue colored walls. After a click, Videl came out wearing her pajamas.

"It's a bit cold… Why are you looking at me like that?" Videl asked confused.

"You're wearing those… Pajamas," Erasa pointed out.

Videl looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her favorite pair of red pajamas with yellow rabbits imprinted all over it. She wasn't sure where she got it… but she loved it.

"What's wrong with it?" Videl asked.

Erasa didn't respond. Her best friend may not have known it, but she did. Those were the pajamas Videl and Gohan picked out during their one-week anniversary. Videl had picked out a green pair with purple smiley faces for Gohan. Erasa shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Erasa replied. "So, what's it like to be back here?"

Videl climbed into bed and looked at Erasa. It was good to be back but there were just so many questions she had. The major thing that bothered her most was the feeling of something being lost. Missing… but what?

"It's… I just haven't remembered that much. I still feel there's something more to remember…" Videl sighed.

Erasa's heart went out to her, but she was worried about Gohan the most. He'd loved her so much… and for her to be just taken away like that… she couldn't even imagine what he was, or had, gone through.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember more," Erasa assured her.

Erasa shut the windows and turned off the lights before joining Videl in bed. She wanted very much to mention Gohan to see her reaction but Mr. Satan had strictly forbidden the name to be said in his home. Erasa was too terrified of the "World Champion" to ever try it.

Slowly, but surely, Videl fell asleep. She couldn't explain it but she was always tired… All she wanted to do was sleep. She found that she remembered more than sleeping.

Once she was fast asleep, Erasa slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs. She took out her cell phone and began to dial…

-----

BRIING! BRIING! BRIING!

Gohan took a moment before deciding to answer the phone. He looked at his clock. Quarter to ten. Sighing, he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Gohan speaking…"

"G-Gohan?"

Gohan frowned. "Who is this?"

"It's… It's Erasa. Do you remember?"

"E-Erasa? Well, hi! Of course I remember," he felt relieved. He was worried it was someone else…

"How've you been?"

Gohan wasn't sure what to say. "I've been okay," was all he could say. He was surprised why she suddenly called. "How… How about you? How've you been?"

"I'm… I've been okay. I'm sure you're wondering why I called."

"A little bit, but it's not a big deal. It's nice to hear from you," Gohan replied before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Videl—"

"Yeah I know."

There was a long silence.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Erasa asked. She sounded worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he replied a little curtly.

"Well, it was nice to hear from you. Maybe we should get together for some coffee."

"I'd like that…"

"Well, goodnight."

Gohan nodded, but it was pointless. It wasn't like Erasa could see him. "Goodnight."

He put the phone back where it was and went to his room. He lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It felt like people from his past were coming back…

"Videl…"

_I didn't mean to fall_

_In love with you_

_And baby there's a name… _

_For what you put me through…_

_It isn't love it's robbery…_

_I'm sleeping with the ghost…_

_Of you and me…_

_I love you Gohan_

_I always will_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Okay, so the chapter isn't that great... What can I say... Well I could start with, I'M SO SORRY! It was the best I could do... Haha I'm still trying to figure when they should meet... Oh, and just to let you know, this isn't a spin off from my last fic.. Haha I'm so sorry if it looks like that but it's not... It's supposed to take place way after Majin Buu so yeah, so sorry if you thought it was a spin off though it looks like it is... haha anyway. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! _


	3. Chapter Two

**------Chapter Two-----**

For once, in a long time, Gohan actually managed to get up early. He even beat the alarm clock. Deciding he had time to spare, he went to the coffee shop just two blocks away from Capsule Corp. It was the first time in two months he'd been there. Of course, the clerk recognized him almost immediately.

"Gohan! Long time no see," the young woman greeted him. Gohan flashed her a smile. "What can I get you?"

"Regular. Mocha," Gohan ordered. "And uh… A dozen of bagels."

Laughing, she ringed up his order. "So where've you been?"

"Here and there. Business seems good."

Business was really good. The small café was crowded with people talking, enjoying their coffee and just hanging out. Gohan had never seen so many occupied tables and people coming and going.

"Mocha and bagels," said the clerk and handed him his order. "Hope to see you again soon!"

Gohan flashed her another smile and went on his way. He'd developed the habit of looking at his feet as he walked, therefore, causing him to miss the two young women who were just coming in.

-----

Trunks walked out of the school building carrying his and Goten's lunches. He spotted his friend sitting underneath the cedar tree staring blankly ahead of him.

"Goten! You forgot your lunch!" Trunks exclaimed flopping down beside his friend.

Goten didn't turn to him or acknowledge his presence. He continued to stare out at the kids playing before him. It was beautiful day but it just didn't feel like it to the young man.

"Goten?" Trunks was beginning to worry.

"Nnn, not hungry," Goten rested his chin on his hand. Even his voice was far away…

Trunks blinked at him. "Not hungry?"

The next thing he knew, Trunks was in front of him, checking his temperature and fussing over him like a mother hen.

"Are you sick? Do you have a fever? Did something happen? What's wrong," Trunks asked.

Goten gently pushed him away. "Trunks…"

Trunks sat himself down beside his friend again. He finally saw the troubled mask his best friend was wearing.

"What's the matter Goten?" Trunks asked sincerely.

Goten sighed heavily. "It's nothing."

Trunks scoffed. "I don't buy that. What's wrong?"

"I know it's stupid but… I'm worried about Gohan."

"Oh," Trunks replied. Goten may not have known it but Trunks felt bad for Gohan too. Like Goten, he'd seen just how much Videl and Gohan had loved each other. It was terrible what happened to them.

"My dad showed him… He told," Trunks sighed. "Sometimes… I even wish he wasn't my dad…"

"I just want to help," Goten hung his head.

"Then help."

"I can't. I promised Gohan I wouldn't meddle… But I hate to see him so sad." He couldn't help it. He punched a hole in the grass.

Trunks patted him on the back. "Gohan doesn't look that sad… He seems okay."

"He's not! He's not! I know it!" Goten shook his head.

"Well, what're you going to do? Make her remember?"

A little light bulb in Goten's mind lit up. "Yes! We can help her remember!"

"How?"

"We can introduce Gohan to her! And if that doesn't work, we can just make her fall in love with him all over again!"

Trunks shook his head. "It's a good idea but if your brother told you not to…"

"I love my big brother, but even though this is going against his wishes, it's for his own good. He needs her."

Trunks nodded in approval. "Okay! It's on!"

-----

Erasa sat across from Videl, stirring her coffee. Videl was flipping through a magazine while she ate a bagel.

"Gohan," Videl said suddenly. This caused Erasa to spill her coffee. Videl looked up at her friend. "Are you okay?"

"What did you say?" Erasa asked wiping the table.

"Are you okay?" Videl repeated.

"No. No before that!"

"Gohan?"

"Yes!"

Videl was confused. "Yes?"

"Gohan! Son Gohan! Do you—where—How do you remember?"

"Remember? I didn't…" she showed Erasa the magazine. It showed the picture of Son Gohan in his lab coat holding up his last invention.

Erasa's face fell. "Oh. Wow… he's…"

"Do I know him?" Videl asked. She looked curious. Erasa avoided her gaze.

"No," Erasa sighed. "No… You don't know him at all…"

"He must be a genius."

"Yeah," Erasa replied losing interest of the conversation.

"He seems… Familiar."

"We went to school with him. He sat beside me," Erasa mentally slapped herself. She wasn't even supposed to mention that!

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't our friend or anything. He was just… He kept to himself."

Shrugging, Videl got back to looking through the magazine.

-----

Goten waited till the house became dead quiet before he slowly got out of bed. He grabbed his shoes and tiptoed to the front door. He bit his tongue as he opened the door. He quickly put his shoes on and took off for Capsule Corp. He reached the building and went up to the second story and knocked on the window on the other side of the building.

The window opened and a purple haired young man poked his head out the window. Goten gestured for him to get out and they took off for the house of the "World Champion". Hovering over the house, the two of them tried to figure out which room was Videl's.

"Goten! Look," Trunks tugged on Goten's shirt. "Over there."

He pointed to the last room window on the second floor. A woman with blonde hair was sitting at the windowsill, staring up at them. The two boys flew over, startling her.

"Don't scream," Trunks hissed as he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Hey, I know you. Please don't be scared," Goten held up his hands to show he wasn't going to harm her. "I'm Gohan's brother. Goten."

Erasa calmed down and Trunks uncovered her mouth. She looked at them, her eyes wide. She recognized them from the last World Martial Arts Tournament… But they had been so young… She wondered why they were there.

"You… You can fly?" Erasa asked. Then she remembered… "Oh yeah…"

"We came to see Videl." Trunks yawned. He was really tired. "Is she here?"

"She's getting ready for bed," Erasa kept her voice down. "Why? What do you want with her?"

Goten hung his head. "For Gohan…"

Erasa was about to reply but the bathroom door had opened and Videl was standing in the doorway staring at Trunks and Goten. Trunks waved at her, grinning. Trunks quickly flew over to her, putting a hand over her mouth as soon as it opened to prevent her scream from getting out.

"Don't scream!" Trunks warned her. Goten flew into the room. Videl looked down at him once he'd set his feet down on the carpet.

"I'm Goten. Do you… Remember?" Goten asked. He couldn't help but hope.

She shook her head. Goten sighed. Videl looked at Erasa as if asking for help but Erasa was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Look, I'm going to take my hand away, but you have to promise not to scream!" Trunks warned her. "Got it?" Once she nodded, Trunks slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"You can fly?" Videl asked in disbelief. She'd never seen such a strange thing.

"So can you." Goten pointed out. "My brother. He taught you."

"Brother?"

Erasa was staring out the window. Was it really the right time for her to know? She looked at Goten. He too seemed to be contemplating whether to tell her the truth now or later. Only Trunks seemed to be the only one who didn't care.

"Gohan, he's my brother," Goten slowly said. He was at a loss. He had no idea how to talk to someone who'd had their memory erased.

"Gohan. He was your boyfriend," Trunks said rolling his eyes. "It's like this. We want you to go back to Gohan."

"Go back? Boyfriend? Gohan?" Videl asked in confusion. Her head was spinning. What in the world were they talking about?

"I should have said something sooner but…" Erasa sighed. "They're right. You do have a boyfriend his name is Gohan… The guy you saw in the magazine."

"He—He's my boyfriend?" Videl's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Yes. I didn't mention it before… Because your dad made it clear… He didn't want you to be with him."

"Your dad is a big joke. He's taking credit for things he never did. He's a pathetic air headed buffoon," Trunks said in disgust.

"Hey!" Videl flared. "You better watch what you say about my dad you little twerp."

Goten was amused. She may have lost her memory, but she was still the same. He gave Trunks a warning looking before turning back to Videl.

"My brother… He loves you a lot. He's been so sad… I know he wants to be with you but he says…" he couldn't stop the tears. "YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO HIM! He loves you and he's staying away because he says it's what you want. Is it? Is it what you want?"

Videl frowned. She'd never felt so confused in her whole life… Maybe she did… She just couldn't remember. This infuriated her. Did she really have a boyfriend named Gohan? Why didn't her father want them together? She sat on her bed. Goten… He didn't seem to be the kind of kid who pulled a prank that was this bad… every emotion he was showing was real…

"Is it? Do you want Gohan to stay away? Do you… Do you want to forget?" Trunks asked putting a hand on Goten's shoulder.

Videl looked at them. "No… no, I want… I want to remember."

Trunks and Goten broke out into grins. "Great! We'll help, but you can't tell Gohan."

They bid the girls goodbye before zooming out of the window. Videl watched them disappear through the clouds. She was nervous but she couldn't wait to meet this Gohan in person.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** What do you think? I really hope it's okay. This chapter took me like three days to finish because I kept procrastinating... Hehe, but it's up now and I'd like to see some reviews! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	4. Chapter Three

**-----Chapter Three-----**

**Step One – Ask mom for permission to go to Gohan's for the weekend.**

**Step Two – Convince Gohan to go to the park**

**Step Three – Make sure Gohan and Videl meet**

"Goten!"

Goten looked up from the small piece of paper before stuffing it in his pocket. His mother was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hi mom," he greeted her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," she replied as she began to get supper ready. She had a bad feeling about what he was going to ask.

"Can I spend the weekend at Gohan's?" he asked with a glint in his eye. A glint that warned her that her son was up to something…

Chichi eyed him suspiciously. She always let him go, but since he was emanating bad waves and she didn't like that.

"Not this weekend," she replied watching his smile quickly fade.

"But—"

"No 'Buts'. I'm sure your brother is very busy this weekend." Chichi cut him off.

"Busy doing what? He doesn't do anything on weekends. Please mom," Goten began to whine.

"No, Goten. I'm sure your bother wants to be alone this weekend. You know, to nurse his broken heart," and that was all that she had to say about the matter.

For now, Goten left her alone, but that wasn't the end. Hours later, as his mother hung up the laundry, Goten continued to ask but resulted to begging, whining, and reasoning.

"No!" Chichi finally snapped. "Please Goten, just do something else."

"But… Mom!" Goten tried to put on the saddest face but failed.

"Your brother needs to be alone."

"Why, because he's sad? Mom, I'm sure that if you were sad… You'd want someone to be there… To talk to you and make you forget about the thing that you were sad about."

Chichi stared at the young twelve year old. He may have been young but like his brother, he was very smart. What surprised her the most was how he could understand such a thing at such an age. It was way beyond his years and yet he still understood.

"No," she said anyway. He may have been right but with the look on his face, she thought it best not to let him go.

Goten sighed, shook his head, and plopped down on the soft grass. He really didn't want to do this, but his mother had forced him to result to his last resort. Chichi could only stare. What was he going to do now?

"I really hate to do this mom, but you've left me no choice," he stated as he got on his back, lifting up his arms and legs. "Commencing tantrum position… Tantrum will begin at five…"

Chichi began to worry. Her son wasn't normal, nor was his tantrums. His strength just made it even scarier. The last time he threw a tantrum, he'd caused an earthquake. Her poor little home would be broken down…

"Four…"

She really didn't want any trouble…

"Three…"

She began to sweat.

"Two…"

Where was Goku? If he didn't train so much she might actually be able to take care of things with his help.

"Last chance mom!" Goten warned her, slowly lowering his fists.

"Fine! Fine, you can go! But—before you go, you have to tell me… What are you planning?" she smirked.

"What are you talking about," Goten asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" Chichi asked.

"No, what makes you think that?"

He sure was tough to break. There really was no point in trying to make him confess. Sighing, she let him go. Grinning, Goten ran to his room, grabbed his already packed bag and took off. At least he was done one step. He just had two more to go.

Goten arrived at Gohan's just a little after sundown. Knocking loudly, Goten got Gohan to open the door much faster than he usually did. He seemed to just have gotten out of the shower.

"Hey Goten," the fact that his brother just showed up unexpectedly wasn't that big of a deal nowadays. It was normal between them. Besides, he was always over.

"Gohan, can we go to the park tomorrow," Goten asked as he settled himself on the sofa. He searched for the TV remote.

"The park? Well, yeah, sure," Gohan replied going to his room to get dressed.

Just as he turned on the TV, the phone began to ring. Goten quickly picked it up.

"Gohan's not here right now," Goten answered. "But I can take a message."

"It's Trunks!"

"Hey! Look, he said he'd take me. So are we all set then?" Goten replied keeping his voice low. He watched Gohan's bedroom door carefully.

"Yeah. Make sure to go at noon, okay?"

"'Kay I gotta go! See ya."

Gohan walked out of his room wearing nothing but flannel pajama pants. He joined his brother on the sofa.

"Who was that?" Gohan asked.

"Mom, she was just asking if I did my homework before I left," Goten easily lied. It sort of surprised him.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yup!"

The two brothers sat on the sofa, doing their own thing. Gohan was tinkering with a small machine while Goten stared at the TV. They stayed that way half the night until Goten got tired of watching. He pulled out a book and began to read.

Gohan watched his brother from the corner of his eye. He seemed very happy… But what about? Well… He didn't need a reason to be happy, but with the way he was grinning…

"Goten," Gohan said causing the youngster to look up at him.

"Yes, Gohan?" he was still smiling. He couldn't help it.

"Nothing… Never mind." Gohan replied. He shook his head. He shouldn't be worrying or being suspicious about anything… His brother was always happy. There was absolutely nothing to worry about.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **_Oh my gosh! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with moving and everything... Hahaha! I'd like to post more since I've gotten all the way to chapter five but I'm still undecided if I want to type all those words up... Lol! I know, it's cruel, but if you do want me to update up to that chapter, you have to review! Okay! Lol once again, sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter Four

**-----Chapter Four-----**

Since Goten hadn't been to the park in so long, as soon as they got there, he nearly forgot why he'd gone in the first place. All he wanted to do was play! Looking around, Goten realized they hadn't arrived yet. He could play until they got to the park. Leaving his brother on the park bench, Goten took off for the playground.

Gohan sat on the park bench, pulling out a book to read. He hadn't gone out on a weekend in such a long time. For once he actually felt like a regular guy. He looked up when he heard a familiar voice. He recognized Trunks almost immediately, followed by Bulma. Gohan waved to her as Trunks zipped right past him.

"Gohan! What a coincidence! Are you with anyone," Bulma asked as she sat next to him also pulling out a book.

"Goten's with me this weekend," Gohan replied. "He wanted to come here."

"Yeah, Trunks too. He was driving Vegeta crazy so I got him out of there before trouble could start."

They sat in silence, reading their books. Suddenly, Bulma gasped causing Gohan to look up.

"Gohan. Isn't that, Videl?"

His heartbeat slowed as he followed Bulma's gaze. Sure enough, there were Erasa and Videl sitting on a bench not far away. Erasa seemed to be waving at him while Videl sat next to her, eyeing him. He waved back uncertainly.

"You should say hi," Bulma suggested as she giggled.

Gohan got back to his book. "No, it's okay."

Videl frowned. "Are you sure he's my boyfriend? He doesn't look very glad to see me," she said.

Erasa laughed nervously. "Well, it's probably—He's really shy."

"I wouldn't know, I can't remember."

She was pulled out of her seat and dragged to the bench where Gohan was seated. As she got closer, her heart began to beat wildly in her chest as if indicating that it knew him…

"Gohan!" Erasa grinned. "Fancy meeting you here. It's been so long."

He seemed uncertain of what to say or how to react to their presence. He put his book aside and stood up. He gave them a smile but Videl had a feeling it wasn't a real smile…

"It's good to see you both," he shook their hands. "How've you been?"

"Great! How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty well," finally turning to Videl, he said, "Hi Videl. How are you?"

The young woman couldn't respond. She'd opened her mouth to speak but nothing could come out. Stupidly, she nodded. Gohan smiled. She found it somewhat irritating that his smile was so phony.

"Oh, this is Bulma. She's a friend of mine," Gohan introduced them. "Bulma, this is Erasa and Videl. I went to school with them."

Bulma's smile softened. So, he really wasn't ready to talk about his past with Videl…

"It's very nice—"

"I've met you before," Videl said suddenly making everyone turn to her. "I just can't… Remember where or when."

"Gohan introduced us! He brought you to the house—"

"That's enough." Gohan cut in. "I'm sure these two have somewhere—"

"No, we don't! We should totally hang out today Gohan," Erasa said in a pleading tone.

"I have to—"

Videl stepped forward. "Please, come hang out with us. I'd… Like to get to know you better… Again."

Gohan stared at her. He really did want to be her friend again but… He couldn't. He couldn't just start all over again. Well, he could, he just wasn't sure…

He hung his head. "I can't. I'm sorry. It was—"

"You can't or you won't?" Videl replied. "Do I make you sick or something? You can't even look at me. Look, I know you were my boyfriend before and—"

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Gohan cut her off even though it was such a rude thing to do. "Bulma, just tell Goten to go back to my apartment when he's done. It was nice seeing you again. Bye."

Erasa sighed, watching him go. Was he that hurt? It wasn't Videl's fault she couldn't remember him. Her father had somewhat reprogrammed her memories. He did want her… Didn't he?

"Did… Did something happen with him and I while we were dating? Like, before the accident took place?" Videl asked.

"No. No you guys were great… It just… Maybe he just isn't ready yet, you know?"

Videl nodded. "I guess. Erasa, what if… What if he doesn't—"

"Oh stop it Videl. I'm sure he's just very… He just isn't ready. Give him some time."

Videl turned to see Gohan still walking away. Not today, not tomorrow, but someday, he wouldn't be walking away from her. He'd stay.

-----

"Oh no," Goten frowned. He'd been watching the scene from afar and saw the whole thing take place. He tried to read his brother's facial expression and saw that he looked very upset.

Trunks, who'd been taunting a pudgy looking boy, came to stand beside him. He immediately noticed the look of utter disappointment on his friend's face. He looked across the field to find that Gohan wasn't anywhere near the women.

"The plan was a bust," he shook his head. "Goten, don't you think you're kind of rushing this? I mean it's been four years. You can't just force them into a delayed relationship."

Goten looked up at him. Was he really rushing this? It had been four years but surely Gohan's feelings hadn't changed? Maybe he should have listened and not interfered.

"Do you really think so?" Goten asked worriedly.

"To be honest, yes. You're sort of forcing Videl on your brother. If… Maybe you should leave them alone now," Trunks replied. "They've met. If they want to be together, they'll see each other again. On their own."

Goten nodded. He was going to take Trunks' word for it. Maybe, even without his help, things would work out just fine.

* * *


	6. Chapter Five

**------Chapter Five-----**

Goten came home to find that Gohan was napping on the sofa. He silently shut the door and walked over to the living room. He took a seat on the floor, turning on the TV but keeping the volume low as to not wake up his brother. He glanced at him to check if he was still asleep only to have his eyes land on a photograph Gohan held.

He crawled closer to get a good look. It was a photograph of himself, Gohan, Trunks and Videl once everyone had been revived from being killed by Buu. Gohan had an around Videl's shoulders, Goten sat on the shoulders of his big brother while Trunks stood in front of the two teens holding up two fingers.

Goten smiled. Those were much happier times…

"Everything was just how it was supposed to be," Gohan startled Goten. Goten quickly looked up. "You knew didn't you? You set me up."

"What are you talking about?" Goten asked.

"Videl. You set it up so that I'd see her," Gohan said as he sat up. He wasn't angry… He was smiling.

Goten sighed. There was no way he was ever going to get away with anything as long as Gohan was there. The man was just too smart.

"I'm not angry Goten," Gohan assured him. "Just next time, instead of going behind my back, just tell me."

"But… Well I just wasn't sure you'd like to see her—"

"You're right."

Goten frowned with confusion. He scratched his head.

Gohan stood, putting the picture on the table. He walked to his younger brother, ruffling his hair.

"Gohan, you still love Videl, right? Nothing's changed, right?" Goten asked. He was afraid that maybe like everyone else, time had changed them. He was always taught though, that love would always conquer all.

Goten peered at his brother closely. He seemed to be thinking very hard. As if… He couldn't decide. Gohan stared out the window. His brother, as he'd learned over the years, asked a lot of questions. Questions that always required answers. Good questions.

"Goten, what do you think the answer to that question is," Gohan replied.

"Um… Yes?" Goten scratched his head. It was typical that Gohan would throw the question back at him. He always did.

Gohan chuckled. "Yes, but I'm just not ready to… The thing is Goten, I still care about Videl, but how do you just… How do you forget the past and start anew?"

"It's not about forgetting the past, it's about making her remember it… Making her remember and starting a the future." Goten explained as best as he could. He really couldn't explain such a complex thing.

"I can't believe how smart you are…" Gohan laughed as he crouched down to Goten's level. "One day Goten, I'll be ready. Just not now."

Goten nodded. His brother may not have said when but all that mattered now was that somewhere in the near future, his brother was going to try.

-----

Videl sighed rolling over to her side. She turned the page of the magazine, only to see that picture of Gohan with his new invention. She may have been told of what he was like, it but worried her that he may not want to pursue a relationship with her again.

Sure she had no recollection of their love and memories, but she wanted to be with him. She wanted to see him. She was brought back to the present when she heard the closing of the door.

Erasa rushed in, carrying quite a large box. Panting, she set it down and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She smiled at Videl.

"What's that," Videl asked curiously eyeing the box.

Erasa grinned. She simply replied, "Memories."

Videl frowned. "Memories?"

Erasa nodded. She picked up the box again to set it down in front of her best friend.

"Go on, open it," Erasa said excitedly.

Videl, shaking her head, slowly opened the box. Reaching in, she grabbed hold of what seemed to be a piece of paper. She pulled out a photograph. A photograph of herself with Gohan in what seemed to be a garden. They were dressed formally.

"Prom night," Erasa pointed out. "You guys were so cute! Of course, Sharpner was a bit furious."

"He…"

"Had a thing for you."

Videl frowned. She found it a terrifying thought, wondering what her life would be like had she gone out with Sharpner out of pity. She shuddered. It was very, very mortifying.

"He really isn't that bad," Erasa blushed. "I'm not sure you remember but… I dated him."

Videl had to laugh. She had no remembrance of it but just the thought of it… Well it made her laugh. Why anyone would date that egotistical jerk was a puzzle. She had to wonder how Sharpner and Gohan got along. Well—if they actually ever got along.

"At least it's over," Videl chuckled digging into the box. She gasped as she pulled out what seemed to be a scrapbook.

"You were so in love with him, you decided to make a scrapbook of whatever happened between you two," Erasa explained. "I was a bit scared at first but well…"

Slowly, Videl opened the quite large sized book. It was covered with glitter and cut up pieces of paper. It felt heavy. Using construction paper, she'd spelled out the words '**Gohan and Videl's Scrapbook of Memories**'.

The first page seemed to be a rather long journal entry. The title, written elegantly with green ink said, '**Our** **First date'** and below it, was a ticket stub from the movies. She ran a hand over it. She hated not being able to remember.

She began to read the journal entry she'd written. She smiled.

_Gohan and I had our first official date! I was really nervous but I could tell he was more nervous than I was. He hardly spoke but by the end of the date, we were more comfortable. We saw a movie, but to be honest, I don't think we were really watching. _

She looked through the pages, seeing more and more of a development in their romance. The pages were empty past their two years and three months mark. Sighing, she closed the book. She felt so robbed of the most—or what seemed to be—wonderful memories of her life.

Erasa patted her on the back. Videl rested her head on her friend's shoulder. The more she thought of Gohan, the more worried she became. Maybe he really didn't love her anymore.

"Don't worry Videl," Erasa assured her. "What's meant to be will always find a way."

* * *


	7. Chapter Six

**-----Chapter Six------**

The strong scent of men's cologne filled the air. Goten sat on the floor, waiting by the bathroom door like a good little guard dog. He was dressed in a fine two hundred dollar suit, his hair combed in a tolerable manner.

"Gohan! Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Goten whined.

They were dressed in fine formal wear as a requirement to the party Bulma was throwing. A formal dinner party to be exact. This made Gohan wonder why Vegeta would allow it, but to Gohan… Vegeta was very different now.

The routine criticizing he received as soon as he entered the room had completely gone and Vegeta was speaking in a way that surprised them all. His tone was respectful… Almost kind.

"Gohan!"

Giving himself one last once over, Gohan finally emerged from the bathroom. He let Goten take a good look at him.

"What do you think? Does it look okay?" he asked.

Goten of course was in a hurry to get his hands on delicious food. He gave his brother a quick nod.

"Come on, come on!" he said hurriedly practically dragging Gohan out of his apartment.

They decided to get a cab, much to Goten's annoyance and protests. They arrived quite late since the cabbie had to stop for gas. As soon as they set foot at Capsule Corp, Goten ran to the food table. Gohan spotted Krillin and walked over to join him sitting on the sofa.

"Gohan! Nice," Krillin grinned nodding. "Eighteen's just talking to the women."

"Where's Marron?" Gohan asked. The husband and wife never left without their precious only child.

"Well, we left her with Trunks. I think they're upstairs playing or something."

"At least you didn't leave her with Roshi," Gohan chuckled as Krillin shuddered.

"That is _not _funny."

The friends continued to laugh and once they'd caught up, Gohan went around to talk to everyone else.

"Gohan, let's eat!" Trunks grabbed at his sleeve. "Goten won't eat without you."

Nodding, Gohan followed him to the table where Goten and Marron were waiting. Marron was now seven, only four years younger than Goten. Gohan always seemed to wonder if they had something else going on.

"Finally! I'm starving," Goten exclaimed as soon as he spotted them.

"You could have eaten without him, you know." Giggled Marron.

Goten shrugged. "The more the merrier."

They began to eat, Gohan not saying much. He was way too old to be at the kid's table. He didn't mind it though. He enjoyed listening to their conversation. It wasn't moments later that they got a surprise.

Bulma came into the room. It seemed that she'd been searching for Gohan. She shook her head once she found him.

"Look at this! A grown man eating with the kids!" she pursed her lips. "Well, no matter. Videl, how about you sit with Gohan to keep him company?"

Gohan coughed, choking on his food. Marron quickly patted him on the back. Goten and Trunks exchanged a look before turning to look at Gohan. He seemed to have lost all the color on his face. Just then, Videl came in. She glanced at Gohan before taking the empty seat next to Marron and Gohan.

"Hi! I remember you!" Marron said being indifferent to the situation.

Videl smiled faintly, glancing at Gohan once again. The table had become so quiet. Trunks was sure that they could hear a pin drop. Smiling, and oblivious to the fact that she'd made things really awkward, she left them.

"How are you Videl," Gohan asked after a long period of awkward silence.

Videl blushed. "Um, I'm well… How about you?"

"Good… Good." Gohan nodded. Another awkward silence filled the room.

The silence was deafening to the ears of the young children. Not being able to handle it, Goten decided to break it. He engaged in conversation with Trunks and Marron. He glanced at his brother. He was a bit disappointed that his brother had not made much of a conversation with Videl.

"Where's Erasa?" Gohan tried again. He suddenly noticed his hands were trembling. He tried to calm himself.

"She had to go do something…" Videl trailed off. Now that she thought about it, it was as if Erasa had bailed out on purpose. _Perhaps, _Videl thought, _because she knew Gohan would be here…_

"What does she do for a living?" Gohan cleared his throat.

"She owns a salon called… Well she named it after herself." Videl mentally slapped herself. How stupid.

"Oh, I… I don't think I've been there." To be honest, he'd never heard of it.

"You wouldn't want to go there anyway."

Gohan nodded. He couldn't believe how hard it was to talk to her. It shouldn't have been so hard. He still loved her. It should've been easy. Maybe it was because that he still loved her so much that made it hard.

"What about you, Videl? What do you do," he tried again. At least he was trying.

"Nothing really…" Videl replied. She'd spent four years of her life doing nothing.

"I'm sure you've done something."

"Nope."

"Well what do you think you want to do? For a living?"

"I honestly haven't got the slightest clue. It's pathetic."

It was then that Trunks' ears perked up.

"You want a job?" he asked with a grin on his face. He nudged Goten who was oblivious to what was going on.

"I guess I do. It's better than doing nothing." The young woman replied.

Trunks jumped out of his seat before bolting out of the room. Moments later, he came back with Bulma. She seemed to be very excited.

"Videl, may I speak to you for a moment," Bulma said her eyes sparkling.

Gohan looked at Trunks, his face full of confusion. What had he told his mother? His thoughts were cut short when Bulma asked to speak with him. Slightly nervous, he stepped out onto the hall.

He glanced over at Videl. She seemed to be thinking about something very hard. Gohan turned to Bulma, waiting for her to say why she'd asked him out to the hall.

"Listen, I ad this great idea. Videl's not working you know, and well, you have so many inventions and I need more help as I decided to offer her a job!" she grinned.

Gohan took a moment to process it all. He turned to Videl to congratulate her. She smiled faintly while nodding.

"She's going to be your new assistant!" Bulma squealed excitedly.

Gohan blinked several ties. What a big surprise, but he should've known.

"She's going to be working…"

"It's not a problem is it?" Bulma peered at him her eyes narrowed and questioning.

"Ah, no, no! Not at all. She's going to be…"

"An assistant's assistant!"

Videl laughed forcefully. Was Gohan really okay with it? She was so busy worrying she hardly noticed that Gohan was talking to her and Bulma had left them.

"Videl?"

"Oh, uh, sorry."

Gohan nodded. He didn't seem to want to look at her. He looked past her shoulder, a far away look in his eyes. "Well, see you on Monday," was all he said before turning around and walking away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Okay, so I updated again, but since I didn't update for so long and I'd written these chapters, I figured it'd be wrong to keep them from you since... Well I'd finished them. Lol, also, it's to make up for when I could've posted them up but didn't! See? Aren't I so nice to you? Lol maybe too nice... Hmm... Well anyway, there you have the chapters 4 5 and 6! Might be another while before I update again... Anyways, thanks for the reviews and thank you very much for reading!_

**PS:**_ I just realized I have another favorite DBZ couple, Goten and Marron, they're absolutely just cute... Lol anyway hope you enjoyed them chapters!_


	8. Chapter Seven

**-----Chapter Seven-----**

Her first day at work, Videl felt like jumping off a bridge or swallowing one of the poisonous chemicals in the lab. There really wasn't a problem.

Gohan was being very nice and polite and Bulma had been nothing but welcoming. In fact, her first day was perfect. They only reason she felt the way she did was because Gohan was being too polite.

With the way things were going, she'd never remember him and all of the things they'd shared. Heck, she and him would never be friends if this carried on.

Sitting on a chair, munching away at her sandwich, Gohan joined her. She froze up for a moment before going back to munching on her sandwich.

"So how do you like Capsule Corp?" Gohan asked.

"I love it. Never a boring moment," Videl replied sounding somewhat sarcastic.

"That's good…"

Videl sighed. "There is one problem."

Gohan tilted his head to the side. "Oh? What's that?"

Videl drummed her fingers on the table. How could she word it?

"I don't think you really want me here," she couldn't help it if she sounded sad.

"I… I…"

"You've been weird. I may not remember you, but I know you can't be normally like this."

Gohan blinked at her. Had he really been acting like a complete idiot? Did his actions sent out messages that he didn't like her? He hung his head.

"I'm terribly sorry. I do want you working here. It's not exactly, easy," Gohan explained.

Videl shook her head. "Do you think that it's easy for me? I know it must be hard for you to work with your girlfriend—ex—girlfriend—who doesn't remember you but it's harder for me because I know it hurts you to look at me!"

Fuming with anger, Videl stood and stormed off. Gohan stared at her. He just saw the old Videl… Okay, she never changed. He let out a heavy sigh. If only he could just stop being afraid…

-----

"_But Gohan, it's pouring! I can't drive in that condition," Videl had told her begging boyfriend. _

_He continued to plead with her, refusing to accept no for an answer. He began to whine and negotiate. She thought it was cute of course and not wanting to upset him, she'd agreed to meet him at the restaurant. _

_If she continued to refuse, she never would have got in her car. She never would have driven if he hadn't begged. _

"_It's all your fault!" Hercule yelled at him as soon as he arrived at the hospital. _

_He'd hit him, humiliating the young man in front of several people. Gohan never fought back. He was too full of guilt to give a damn. _

_He kept blaming himself, he still did, but it got to the point where he just let himself go. It took him months to get back on his feet. The thought of Videl regaining her memory helped too, until Hercule sent her away. _

**It's all your fault!**

_He even attempted to end his life but because of all the love and support of his family and friends, he forgot about the stupid idea. He knew had to let it go, but it was too hard. _

**All your fault!**

He never could know if Videl blamed him too… 

**Your fault!**

Gasping for air, Gohan sat up only to find that he was in his room. He shook his head before lying back down. If only things were so easily forgotten.

-----

It'd been a while since he'd gone up to the mountains to meditate. The flowing of the rivers, the swaying of the grass and trees… Oh how he'd missed it all.

"What're you doing here," said the familiar gruff voice of his master.

"Piccolo," Gohan smiled.

"I sense you're having problems," Piccolo replied.

"Somewhat. I'd really rather not—"

"Videl. Every time you get like this, she's the reason. I hear she's back."

Gohan chuckled. News sure traveled fast. He nodded.

"You're still blaming yourself, aren't you? I sense a lot of guilt."

"Oh come on Piccolo… Okay, fine. I still do," Gohan sighed. It was pointless to lie.

"No wonder you're so miserable. I worry about you Gohan."

"Don't. Look, I'm fine. Okay?"

"Everyone says you've been weird around her. Is it because you can't let go? Gohan, it wasn't your fault."

"I just can't believe that. I asked her, I pleaded with her. You can't just say—"

"You had a part in it, yes but you're keeping yourself from so many good things." Piccolo reasoned. He hated seeing his former student and friend, hurt.

""What am I supposed to do? Just forget it?" Gohan shook his head. He felt Piccolo's comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You don't forget. You accept it and you move on," Piccolo replied.

Gohan remained silent. He hated how wise those around him were.

"For Videl's sake, accept it and move on."

* * *


	9. Chapter Eight

**-----Chapter Eight-----**

_For Videl's sake, accept it and move on…_

He glanced at her. She was sitting at her desk, filing. Her second day at work and he could tell she was hating it. All because he was being a complete idiot. Because he just couldn't let go. All her suffering… he sighed.

"Videl," he said startling her. It was the first time he'd actually spoken to her. She seemed disappointed to know it had been him who called her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Could you come here for a moment," Gohan said.

Reluctantly, Videl got out of her seat and walked over to his desk. He gave her a warm smile before getting up. Videl watched as he stood and walked to a cupboard.

"I'll need your help with this," he said as he opened the cupboard to pull out a heavy looking box.

Videl calked over to help him. Only did it look heavy but it was. She grunted as the box slightly slipped from her hands. They rushed to the desk where they gladly set down the box.

"What is this," Videl asked slightly out of breath.

"It's an old invention that I just remembered," Gohan explained. "It was something I came up with a couple of years ago."

Videl examined it closely. "What is it?" it looked like a TV except it had a small screen and lots of tiny little dials and knobs.

Gohan scratched his head. He'd completely forgotten what it did. He laughed sheepishly.

"I have no idea," he said. Videl rolled her eyes. "Wonder what this does…"

He pressed a small red button, causing the machine to vibrate and emit a dangerous sounding buzzing noise. Gohan looked at Videl to see that she looked very frightened. The noise got louder and suddenly, it blew up. Gohan looked at Videl's soot covered face. He tried to be serious about it but her face… It just looked so funny.

"Hahahahahah!" he laughed suddenly.

Videl frowned but she had to smile. For once she actually felt like he was laughing for real. Soon, the two of them were laughing hysterically.

"You look so funny," Gohan shook his head as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, my sides hurt."

"I look funny? How about you?" she replied grinning.

They laughed again. "Come on, we'd better get—"

Gohan looked up just in time to see Bulma standing in the doorway. She was grinning so widely that Gohan worried her mouth would get stuck that way.

"I heard an explosion. I was a bit worried but I see that everything is okay." She continued to grin.

Videl blushed as she started to pick up the bits and pieces.

"What happened here anyway?" Bulma asked.

"An old invention exploded. I guess I pressed the self destruct button." Gohan explained.

"Well, get this cleaned up and take your breaks," Bulma winked at them before walking back to her office.

Once they'd cleaned up all the stray pieces, they got their lunches and headed out together. Gohan was about to go his own way to where he ate lunch everyday and Videl to the kitchen.

"Um, Videl," said Gohan before she could walk away from him. She turned to him, smiling faintly. "Please, join me for lunch."

She seemed to surprise. She couldn't believe that he was asking her to join him for lunch.

"Sure, I'd love to," she smiled up at him and they walked together outside to where Gohan usually ate lunch.

"So why the sudden change," Videl asked catching Gohan off guard. She bit into her sandwich, waiting for an answer.

Gohan sighed. "Well, everyone's been telling me to wise up and after what you said… You were right. I'm sorry I was being insensitive."

She smiled. "Well, you were being a complete jerk, but I guess it's okay. You're forgiven."

Gohan couldn't help but feel relieved to hear those words. He felt much better. He turned to her to see her smiling at him.

"Thank you," he said before going back to his lunch.

They didn't say much after that but in the silence that they shared, they grew somewhat closer. It was a good start.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there you have Chapters 7 and 8! Ah wise old Piccolo... Only because I made him say it! Lol I just hope what I made him say made any sense! I know I updated right away but I felt good today so I figured why not? I'm sure some of you were just "Dying" to read the other chapters so there you! Oh and just to let you know (though I think you already know) that I have a new story up! It's called _Flying Without Wings _and it features my second most favorite DBZ couple... --Drumroll-- GOTEN AND MARRON! Wooooott! --Cheer cheer-- So yeah, if you like em, Check out that story!

**PS:** I also wrote a Goten + Marron oneshot songfic... Check that out too..


	10. Chapter Nine

**-----Chapter Nine-----**

Erasa couldn't believe her ears. She'd just heard the news that Videl had gotten a job working at Capsule Corp with Gohan. What surprised her the most was when Videl her of the incident at their office.

Erasa hugged her pillow. "Really? Well, I'm glad you and Gohan have finally made some progress."

Videl smiled. "Yeah. I guess I just had to say something."

Erasa giggled. "That is just so cute, Videl. Do you think now you can remember him?"

Videl smiled. She liked that idea. Having back all of her memories. Every single memory would be quite something. The only problem was… her father. How could he react? What would he say?

"Videl," Erasa asked snapping Videl from her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Erasa smiled. "We'd better get to bed. You and I have work tomorrow."

Videl nodded. "Oh, Erasa… Can you not tell my dad about my job? He thinks I go out to the mall when I'm really at work and I'd like to keep him thinking that."

Erasa nodded. "Of course, now let's turn in. I'm dead tired."

-----

"Pass me that green wire please," Gohan asked politely of his assistant.

Videl passed him the green wire. Why he'd come up with the invention, she had no idea. It was a bit silly. Who would want to buy a self-feeding and cleaning fish tank? She didn't protest very much since Gohan was just absolutely proud of it. It was driving her crazy how he'd keep going on and on about the self-cleaning feature. How could she just say it was silly and burst his precious bubble?

"Do you really think that this is going to work?" Videl asked skeptically as she handed him a screwdriver.

"Videl, how can you just assume that it won't work," Gohan replied. "Are you questioning my intelligence Ms. Satan?"

Videl smirked. "What intelligence?"

Gohan gasped mockingly before turning to her with a look of pure false shock. Videl laughed before punching him playfully on the shoulder. Gohan smiled and stood close to her. Videl immediately stopped laughing and began to feel nervous. He was so close she could smell the soap he'd used that morning. Her blue eyes met with his dark ones and she felt as if the floor had fallen from beneath her.

"You're flirting with me," Gohan smirked. "Hehe."

Videl chuckled before gently pushing him away. "Don't flatter yourself."

She gasped as he took hold of her hands. He leaned close to her, closing the huge gap between them. Videl could feel the butterflies in her stomach flying about as if looking for an escape.

_Oh my gosh… he's going to kiss me… _she thought. Secretly, she hoped he would…

He leaned in closer. So close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"Videl," he whispered so softly.

"Yes…" her voice was dazed.

"If you two are going to be mushy, do it outside of my home!" snapped a rough voice.

Gohan immediately stepped away from Videl, blushing. Videl hung her head in disappointment. He was so close to kissing her but thanks to the man standing in the doorway, the moment had been ruined. _Damn him!_

"Vegeta," Gohan rolled his eyes.

"I see that you and your mate are together again," the prince replied.

Gohan blushed. "We're not together and she… We're not together." _Yet. _He replied.

"Yet," Vegeta laughed as if reading Gohan's mind. He turned and walked away.

Videl gasped. "He's a prince! A prince of… What was it that he—"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. How do you know that?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

"Just now, I remembered! I remembered him always saying how he was the prince… Of Saiyans and—"

Videl never got to finish her sentence because Gohan had pulled her into a warm, loving embrace. Slowly, smiling to herself, she hugged him back. She grinned. She liked the feeling of being hugged and hugging someone. She could feel every fiber in her body rejoicing.

"You remembered! Videl this is great!" Gohan smiled. She didn't remember him yet but at least she was making some progress. "Let's go celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

Gohan nodded as he pulled away. He had such a huge smile on his face. She just had to smile back.

"Go out to dinner with me tonight," he asked suddenly.

"Like… A date?" Videl asked as she silently cheered in her mind.

"Yes, like a date. Just you and me and—"

Videl laughed. "Okay."

"Great! Tonight at six!"

Videl frowned. He couldn't come by the house. Her father would see and she might be sent away from him once again.

"You can't come to the house," she warned him. "You can't be seen by my father."

Gohan's smile faded. How could he have forgotten?

"I could just meet up with you somewhere." Videl quickly added. "How about that Italian restaurant downtown?"

Gohan began to sweat. He couldn't go there. That was where it had all begun. He couldn't ever picture himself going there again.

"How about this," he suggested. "We have dinner at my place?"

"Oh, well, yeah—"

"Great." He ripped off a piece of paper from his notepad and scribbled down his address. He folded it and handed the piece of paper to her.

"Now that that's settled, let's see if this invention of yours actually works."

Gohan grinned. "Yes, lets."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I apologize for the crappy chapter... I just figured to make it a nice and short simple chapter... Hahahaha turns out, it sort of sucks and is pointless but hey! At least Videl remembered something! And... THEY'RE GOING ON A DATE! Lol, I know, I'm being weird. Anyway, thanks for reviews, and for taking time out of your busy exciting lives to read my pathetic little story. Lol! Also, just to let you know..._ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**-----Chapter Ten-----**

Erasa watched as Videl sat in front of the mirror fixing her hair. She looked all gussied up. She'd dressed herself in a denim skirt and wore a black jacket over a light blue shirt.

"Well, well, don't you look dashing," Erasa said.

"I have a date," Videl replied putting on a hair clip. She looked so girly. Normally, she would have hated looking that way but she wanted to look nice for Gohan.

"Oh? Does it have anything to do with your hot boss named Son Gohan," Erasa teased.

"Stop it."

Erasa flopped down on the bed. It just amazed her how they could just start over again. Videl had been lucky in finding Gohan. He was such a patient, loving and gentle person. If only she could find someone like that.

"Erasa," Videl said as she stood, "can you drive me to his place? I don't—"

"Of course. I'll be your little chauffer, or something," she said happily jumping up off the bed.

It wasn't a surprise to Videl that her father was nowhere to be seen. If she had to guess, she'd guess that he was at some random bar with some random woman who fawned over him like he was a god. That or he was at another "business" trip. They got into the car and Videl told Erasa of the address.

After missing the building several times, Videl finally got out of the car and went up to the main door. There stood a guard.

"Good evening, may I help you?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Son Gohan," Videl replied. "We—"

"I'm sorry miss, but Son Gohan is out at the moment," replied the guard cutting her off.

Videl frowned. "Out? When will he be back?"

"He didn't say anything. He just left. Maybe you'll have to come back some other time."

Videl sighed. How unfortunate. She was really looking forward to hanging out with him tonight. What made the situation worse was that Erasa had gone and it had started to rain. Her head hung in disappointment, she stepped out into the pouring rain.

"Videl? Videl! Hey!"

She looked around just in time to spot Gohan running to her. She smiled. Forget the fact that she was soaking wet, at least he showed up.

"I'm sorry. I went to get some stuff. I thought I could make it back in time," he explained as he walked with her to the door.

"I'm late though. Erasa and I kept missing your building," Videl replied as she joined him in the elevator. "What floor?"

"Tenth. Yeah, this building's hard to catch at night. I'm just glad you made it."

Videl took the other grocery bag in his hand as soon as they reached the intended floor. She followed him down the dark blue painted corridor to the very last door. The number Ten Twenty-four hung upon it.

Soon she was standing inside the nice cozy apartment. There were several bookshelves and a table in the living room full of metal parts. It may have been small but it was warm and had that homey feeling about it.

"Thanks for the help," Gohan said as Videl set down the bag on the kitchen. "Look at you! You're soaked! You have to get out of those wet clothes. Come on, you can borrow some of mine."

He lent her a shirt and some pants, which of course were a bit too big for her but she made do with it. She looked rather raggedy but that didn't seem to matter anymore.

"I like your apartment," Videl said stepping into the living room. "It's cute."

Gohan laughed. "Not much to see really."

After Gohan gave her a proper tour of his little home, they went back to the kitchen to cook. Videl wasn't much of a cook so she was glad to learn some cooking skills from Gohan. Finally cleaned up, they sat at the table ready to eat.

Talk was small but they enjoyed the silence. It was warm and comforting, not awkward and deafening. It was all going great.

"Oh, I'm stuffed," Videl, said as she leaned back on her chair. She blushed as she accidentally let out a loud burp. "Oops, excuse me."

Gohan only laughed as he picked up their plates. He hadn't laughed so much in such a long time. He was glad she was somewhat back in his life. As he washed the dishes, Videl stepped out onto the balcony and watched the cars pass by beneath them. She looked up to come face to face with the large full moon that hung in the velvet sky.

Her knees buckled beneath her as soon as she felt his hands slide down her arms and hold onto the railing, caging her in between him and the railing. She spun around to see Gohan's smiling face. Smiling, she reached out and touched his soft skinned cheek.

Without a doubt in her mind that she loved this man, Videl stepped closer to him, her lips meeting his.

Images, flashes, of her and Gohan during one night in the park. They'd been sitting on a bench underneath the glow of the full moon. She remembered losing her breath. The beating of her heart. The feel of gohan's lips pressed against hers… The words he so quietly whispered…

"I love you…"

Like someone had pressed the burning end of a cigarette on him, Gohan jumped, stumbling back. He pressed his palm against his forehead. He rushed inside, flopping down on the sofa. Worried, Videl rushed in after him.

"Gohan, what's wrong," she asked. His face was buried in his hands. "Gohan?"

Slowly, she pried his hands away from his face. she saw the tears flowing down his cheeks. He looked away. He didn't want to let her see him cry.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" she asked again, but this time, her voice was soft… understanding.

"Don't… Don't say you love me. I don't deserve it," Gohan said gruffly.

"But… I do love you," Videl said. She was confused.

"No. No, please—"

"Gohan… Why don't you… Don't you love me?" Videl asked. She could feel her heard shattering.

"I do… But I shouldn't," he stood up. "It's all my fault."

**It's your fault!**

Videl looked up at him. "What?"

He hung his head. "It's my fault you can't remember anything… Well, some things, but it doesn't matter because it's my fault you're suffering. It's my fault you got into that accident."

"Gohan…"

"I begged and pleaded. You didn't want to drive but I kept—"

"Gohan—"

"It was raining and I just forced you to—"

"It's not—"

"It's all my fault—"

"STOP IT!" Videl yelled standing up and startling him.

Gohan stared at her. Videl shook her head. No wonder he kept distancing himself from her. she couldn't imagine what he'd gone—or was going—through. She only wished she'd been there for him.

"Gohan, it wasn't—It's not!" she glared at him when he opened his mouth to interrupt. "It's not your fault okay? It's no one's fault. It was an accident. Besides, even if you hadn't of begged… I probably would have gone anyway."

Gohan hung his head. He just couldn't stop feeling responsible for her accident. If he hadn't have pressured her or used guilt or whatever it was he did to get her to drive out that night… he looked up when he felt her hand touch his cheek. He sighed. He loved her so much that it hurt. He felt his body relax when he felt her lips land ever so softly on his.

"I love you," he whispered.

**Oh whoa**  
**Yeah, yeah  
****I love you more than I can say  
****I'll love you twice as much tomorrow  
****I love you more than I can say**

They fell together on the sofa, their lips never straying far from each other. Videl raked her fingers through his hair as he trailed kisses down her neck.

**Oh whoa**  
**Yeah, yeah  
****I love you more than words can say  
****I love you more than I can say… **

"I love you Gohan," Videl said hoarsely as she tilted her head back on the arm of the sofa. She felt like she was soaring.

"Say you forgive me… Forgive me…"

"I forgive you…"

**I love you more than I can say**

_I forgive you…_

_

* * *

_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**-------Chapter Eleven-----**

Videl slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and tried to move but couldn't. It was then that she realized a strong arm was wrapped around her middle. She turned to her side to find Gohan face down on the bed, one arm wrapped protectively around her.

Smiling, Videl sat up. She carefully got out of bed and slowly pulled on her clothes. She tiptoed out into the living room and picked up the phone. She dialed Erasa's cell phone number.

"Erasa," Videl whispered. "Can you tell my dad that I went out with an old friend when make up another excuse for why I won't be home till later?"

"Are you still at Gohan's?" Erasa gasped then squealed. "How was he?"

"Shut up! I can't talk long! Just do it okay?" Videl continued to whisper. "I have to go. Bye, bye!"

She let out a scream when she spun around and found Gohan standing there. He was in nothing but boxer shorts. She had to resist the urge to drool.

"Good morning," she said smiling brightly.

He was about to say something but the grumbling of his stomach cut him off. Blushing, he asked if she'd help make breakfast. After they'd eaten, they sat on the sofa, just watching TV.

Their tranquil moment was shot when Goten, along with Chichi and Goku popped into the middle of the living room. Gohan quickly jumped up, smacking his forehead. Realizing he was still in his boxer shorts, he grabbed one of the pillows and covered himself with it.

"Gohan, you really should—Videl?" Chichi asked as soon as she saw the young woman.

"I totally forgot they were coming," Gohan muttered to no one in particular.

Goten waved at Videl with a huge grin on his face. He snickered as Gohan ran to his room to get properly dressed. Videl blushed and tried not to look so guilty.

"Hi Videl! You may not remember me, but my name's Goku! I'm Gohan's dad!" Goku said cheerfully oblivious to the fact that his son had just run into his room in a pair of boxer shorts.

Videl nodded. His face was familiar… As was his voice. "Hello."

Chichi peered at her suspiciously. Her hair was ruffled, her shirt wrinkled, and her eyes just screamed out guilt. Gohan came rushing out of his room and began explaining the presence of his companion.

"Relax Gohan, we know exactly what's going on," Chichi said with a grin.

"You do?" Gohan and Videl asked in unison.

"You were… MAKING MY GRANDCHILDREN!"

Gohan and turned away from Videl, red as a tomato. _Well… That's one way of putting it,_ he thought to himself. Videl gasped as Chichi pulled her into a bear hug. For a petite woman, she sure was strong. Shaking his head, Gohan sat on the sofa with his brother and father.

"Why don't you help me make some lunch Videl? I'm sure you're both very hungry. We could use the time for some mother and daughter-in-law bonding," Chichi said and the two women walked to the kitchen.

They spent the time in the kitchen talking and cooking. Videl began to like Chichi and even remembered a few things that sprung cheers from the males.

The day turned out well and once Gohan's family had felt, Gohan found himself sitting on the sofa with Videl once again.

"I should get going. If I'm gone for too long, my dad'll ask too many questions," Videl said as she got up.

Gohan nodded and walked her down to the front entrance. They exchanged a hug and Gohan watched her go. Sighing, he went back up to his apartment.

Videl walked through her front door only to find her father standing there, waiting. She immediately regretted coming home.

"Where've you been?" Hercule demanded. "I've been worried sick! You didn't even tell me you were going out!"

Videl rolled her eyes. "You don't tell me when you're going," she replied tiredly. How many times had she had this conversation with him? She was in no mood for any pathetic squabbling. She just wanted to go to her room and replay the previous night's events before going to work.

"I'm just concerned!"

_Yeah, right._ She made her way to the stairs only to be stopped by her father once again. It was then she noticed the gleam in his eye.

"I brought you a guest!" he said excitedly.

"Who?" Videl asked curiously.

Suddenly, a young man with blonde hair and intimidating brown eyes came out from the kitchen. Videl had a feeling she knew him but couldn't remember from where. He seemed very familiar with his I'm-better-than-everyone attitude.

"Heya Videl! Remember me," he asked.

That voice…

**Puh-leeze, I don't have time to play superhero.**

**What a nerd!**

Videl gasped as an image of him popped into her mind. He was younger and had much longer hair. She began to sweat. This was bad. This was very bad.

Hercule on the other hand looked absolutely ecstatic! Videl felt like shaking him, demanding an explanation why he'd thought to bring this freak back from wherever he came from. This only meant trouble.

"Sharpner," she said.

"That's right!" Hercule grinned as he glanced at the blonde. "Remember honey? He's your boyfriend!"

* * *


	13. Chapter Twelve

**-----Chapter Twelve-----**

Gohan could tell that something was wrong as soon as she came to work later that day. She looked restless and very annoyed. She barely looked at him and when she spoke, she sounded very edgy. Not wanting to upset her even more, Gohan made sure they had plenty of space from each other.

The office was quiet, except for the clanking of metal parts being moved. As she sat there, she saw more images and heard things that seemed to have been said a long time ago.

She remembered her second date with Gohan and the nights they spent staying up late and babysitting his little brother. Were her memories coming back? Not wanting to cause too much of an uproar, she decided she'd keep things to herself until she finally remembered… Not that she'd be able to remember once all of her memories had returned.

Suddenly, she got a headache. She looked up as she noticed two strong hands on her table. She saw Gohan, his face masked with worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. I'm not okay," she snapped and took off.

-----

Gohan decided to stay at work later than he was supposed to. He had nothing better to do at home so he decided to work on some more inventions. Bulma had even told him to close up since she was going out on a date on Vegeta. Gohan had to laugh at that. Vegeta being civilized… Well, at least he was trying.

Humming to himself, he sat at his desk, tinkering with his invention. He was the only one there, or so he thought. He looked up at the sound of someone coming in.

"Videl?"

She looked very ashamed of herself. She sat down on his desk.

"Uh, did you forget something?" he asked as he set down his tools.

Videl shook her head. She looked at the floor. She felt terrible for how she'd acted before. She'd spoken so rudely to him when he was just simply concerned about her well-being. She felt like bashing her head against the wall as the thought of Gohan thinking she was mad at him for the previous nights' events occurred to her.

"Gohan, about earlier this afternoon," she began but never go the chance to finish. Gohan had held up a hand to stop her. She couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

"Don't apologize, I'm sure you had a terrible—"

"Sharpner." Videl blurted out. She didn't have time for his understanding speech.

Gohan looked both hurt and confused.

"My name's Gohan…"

Videl sighed. "I know you're Gohan but what I meant was… My dad came back from one of his random trips, with Sharpner."

Gohan scratched his head. "Isn't that good? You and Sharpner are friends after all."

Videl shook her head. Had he completely forgotten? "No… Sharpner had—has—excuse me, the hots for me. Have you forgotten that little fact?"

Gohan glared. "You remembered that huh?"

"Oh give me a break! Look, the reason this upsets me is because my dad's saying he's my boyfriend—"

"And you're going to believe him right? Just like how you believed he beat Cell? Then again, he made _everyone_ believe—"

"Will you shut up? Who's Cell? Argh! Look, I may not remember falling in love with you, or any of the memories we share but I do know that I love you."

She let out another sigh. "I just… I just wish I could remember everything to do with you already."

He looked at her, a small smile on his face. "I want you to remember too, but don't rush yourself. Someone once told me, that life is full of tests. There's no right or wrong answer at all. The tests just help determine your life and who you are and I think this is a test. A test to see if we really are for each other." Gohan said.

"So… You're saying if I don't remember you, we're not supposed to be together?" she didn't like the sound of that.

"A test to see if we can hold on."

Videl held onto him. "Gohan," she whispered. "I want to remember… Please help me remember…"

**Gohan… **

**Help…**

**Help me… **

**Help me remember…**

**Help me…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **:Tear Tear: WAHHH! I LOST MY BOSS! Yes... That's right. I have a boss... Well actually more like an editor ( haha no I'm not a professional writer). My editor, he used to read my stuff before I posted it up and gave me deadlines for each chapter for each of my stories and now he's gone! DAMN HIM AND THE STUPID BASKETBALL TEAM! Lol anyway, now that I've ranted about that... I have some good news and some bad news! Good news... I updated this story lol! Bad news? I'm not a good person when it comes to remembering. See... I forget alot of things which is my I have my editor remind me to write this chapter of that story and what not. Since that he's gone on some basketball thingy and has no time for me : more tears : I might be forced to put the story on hold because... Well, I forget to update stuff lol which is really sad. If I don't update for a while... It means I haven't found an editor yet. When I will... I have no clue. Just thought I'd let you know what's happening lol. Other than that. Don't forget to review and holy crap this is freakin' long!

**PS:** : Tear tear :


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**-----Chapter Thirteen-----**

It was an extremely boring and annoying day. Well, to Videl anyway. It was her day off and she had nothing better to do. Not only that but Erasa (not being able to stand Sharpner's presence) had left. Her father had also gone to "train" which left Videl alone with Sharpner.

She'd been enjoying sitting in the living room, staring aimlessly at the TV but she should've known he'd show up sooner or later to ruin her peace.

"Heya Videl," he said as he flopped down on the sofa. "Man, I'm bored."

"I bet," Videl said without any interest… _Hmm… Wonder what Gohan's doing…_

"We should go out on a date," he suggested excitedly.

_Ew. _"No, I'm not feeling well. Sorry."

"Are you sick?"

"Of you…" she mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Yeah, I'm sick," she said a little louder.

She endured his annoying presence for almost a whole fifteen minutes until finally, she'd had enough. She made up a lame excuse and went upstairs to her room. She should've known he wouldn't get the idea. He followed her up to her room.

"I brought you some soup," he said carrying in a tray.

Videl sighed. "Thanks… I guess."

"So—"

"You know what? I'm better now," she said suddenly as she got up.

"B-But—"

"I'm going to the mall. See ya."

But even that didn't stop him. He followed her like a sick puppy, only this time she had no idea. He followed her carefully, hiding every time she turned to look.

"Hmm, Capsule Corp," he said with a frown. He watched Videl went out back to knock on a door.

She looked very happy as soon as the door opened. He couldn't quite see what was going on, or who'd opened the door.

"Videl? What are you doing here? It's your day off."

Sharpner gasped. He knew that voice anywhere!

"Gohan!"

He moved to get a better look. He couldn't believe his eyes. Videl was leaning up, ready to kiss him. Sharpner glared. Did Hercule know about this? He smirked. There was no way he was going to let Gohan get Videl. No. Way.

------

"I love your place," Videl said as she followed Gohan into his apartment. He'd just gotten out of work and Videl had no intentions of going home.

"Are you hungry," Gohan asked her as he opened the fridge to get some ingredients for a nice sandwich.

"A little," replied Videl before sitting on the sofa. She couldn't stop smiling. She just enjoyed every minute she spent with Gohan. Moments later, he joined her, handing her a sandwich.

"So was Sharpner driving you crazy," Gohan asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Very. He kept following me around. I just don't understand why daddy had to bring him back."

"It's pretty obvious Videl," Gohan replied. "Tell me… Do you know why your dad's so famous?"

"I'm sure I do, I just can't remember. He doesn't tell me anything either."

"Your dad's famous for being the "Strongest" in the world… And for beating Cell."

Suddenly, images of a green monster terrorizing the city filled Videl's mind. She remembered watching a video and seeing Gohan's dad with several others.

"He didn't, did he," Videl asked. She had a feeling her father wasn't at all that he said he was. She chewed slowly. Suddenly, she remembered sitting inside a small house eating dinner with Gohan as he told her that her father hadn't done anything to even help save the world at all.

"Nope."

She finished her sandwich and laid her head on his shoulder. She stayed like that, watching him eat. She began to feel frustrated with her once again. How long would she have to go through this? She was a bit disappointed when Gohan stood up.

He walked to his room and came back with a shoebox. Videl stared at it curiously.

"You wanted me to help you remember right? So, here it is," he said. He opened it and pulled out a photo. "This was taken after the long battle with Majin Buu."

Videl frowned. "Majin… Buu?"

Gohan nodded. "He's your dad's pink blubbery friend. He used to be evil, but he's good now."

Videl looked at the photo. She has standing with a group of people she didn't recognize, except for a few. She recognized Goku, Gohan and the two kids Goten and Trunks. They were at the lookout. They looked battered but it was as if none of that mattered.

"You died, you know," Gohan mumbled. He remembered how it felt to know he'd lost her. Then again, it wasn't like that was the only time.

Videl rested her head on his shoulder again. She couldn't believe how much they'd gone through. It surprised her that they hadn't just given up. She sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment as she listened to Gohan tell her about her past… Well the past that he knew.

Once it was late enough, Videl decided to head home. Not that she wanted to leave. She immediately regretted her choice. Then again, when didn't she?

"Where were you?" Hercule asked his daughter in a calm deadly voice. Behind him stood Sharpner. He was smirking as if he'd won some stupid game.

"What does it matter where I've been," Videl replied.

"Don't you dare—"

"I don't have time for this. I'm going to bed."

"You were with that freak!" Hercule snapped.

Videl turned to him slowly. "What—"

"I saw you. With Gohan," Sharpner added.

"You stay away from that monster, Videl!" Hercule shouted.

"Monster? Gohan's not a—"

"Don't—"

"Whatever. I'm not going to stop seeing him because you said so." Videl shot back.

"If you see him again, I'll be forced to send you away again," Hercule said threateningly.

Videl snapped. How dare her father just make sudden decisions? She was a grown woman for crying out loud.

"What is with you? I'm in my twenties! I'm not five and I can sure as hell take care of myself! Are you that sore of a loser?"

"Loser? What—"

"I know you didn't beat Cell dad! Gohan did!" Videl shot back and gasped. He never really told her he did, but she knew it. She remembered him telling her about how his father had died for him… For the world…

She glared at them both before storming up to her room. She couldn't—No. She wasn't going to let anything or anyone else get in between Gohan and her. She may not have been able to fend for her self before but now she was going to make sure she and Gohan were never going to be separated ever again.

With that small comforting thought, Videl fell asleep.

-----

"You know Hercule, save yourself he trouble and just get rid of Son Gohan," Sharpner suggested with a wicked smile.

How he detested Gohan. Not only was he smarter, stronger, cuter and somewhat famous but Gohan also got the girl. The girl he so badly wanted. Well, he was going to make sure he lost her for good.

"That way, Videl won't ever come back to him."

Hercule may have been stupid and a complete embarrassment for mankind, but the thought of getting "rid" of anyone scared him. What about his career? _Surely, _he thought, _if anyone were to found out such a thing, my title would be lost. Taken. _

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Videl would never forgive me," Hercule replied. He hated knowing that his daughter didn't like him as much as she used to before… Before she found out he was a fraud. He thought he could erase all that by trying to reprogram her memories but he should've known better. Maybe letting her have what she wanted would get him in her good graces. "Maybe I should just let them—"

"No!" Sharpner shouted. "I mean, no. He's way stronger than you. He'd embarrass your good name and title. He's smart and strong. He'd humiliate you to all the world."

"Well what do I do then?"

Sharpner smiled as if suddenly getting a great idea.

"Don't worry. I'll handle everything."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah, don't you love me? I know you do! Don't deny it! If you read FWW you'll know that I put post its on my door so I can see the words "UPDATE FF STORIES" lol. It's a new system since there's no one else to remind me... And though it takes like forever to re-read what I write... I do it anyway. Why? Because of YOU people who read my stories and actually think it's good. Hahaha, trust me, there's a rare amount of people who think I'm good at this... Haha anyway, I've updated so there's only one thing left for you to do. REVIEW! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**------Chapter Fourteen-----**

He had a strange feeling that people were following him. He had no idea who they were or what they wanted but he knew it wasn't anything good.

Gohan was on his way home from yet another late and exhausting night at work. He'd had to deal with Vegeta's endless ramblings at how Gohan had yet again let himself get soft during peacetime. It was because of his fatigue that Gohan chose to ignore the two thugs on his tail.

It wasn't like he had anything to worry about. He was a Saiyan. He could beat up anyone if he wanted to and it never would have been difficult. It was when he was about to cross the street that they made a move.

They tried to tackle the Demi-Saiyan but he was too quick. Gohan, realizing how it felt to fight again, began to taunt the two. After what seemed like a silly game of tag, Gohan decided to end it and knocked the two out with one punch. Feeling proud of himself, he crossed the street only to bump into a man in a hood.

"Sorry," Gohan apologized as he bumped into him.

The man said nothing and walked on. It was when Gohan was nearing his entrance door that he felt the pain. He slowly opened his coat to reveal a deep would on his side. His shirt was soaked with blood.

"Gohan?"

He looked up to see Videl approaching.

His head began to swim and he fell to his knees he was a Saiyan, a strong being but he was also a mortal. He caught a glimpse of Videl's tear stained face before he surrendered to the pain and let darkness take over.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: _This is the other un-Christmassy thing I've done so far. Last night, I watched THE OMEN with my friends and we laughed throughout the whole thing even though it was supposed to be scary. Lol! Anyway, I know the chapter is short but if I made it longer, it'd suck! ( Not that it doesn't already) heh, heh. Anyway, let me know what you think and I just wanted to wish you all a... _

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**-----Chapter Fifteen----**

Goten sat in the chair next to the hospital bed where his big brother lay. He looked around the stuffy hospital room and found the sullen faces of his parents and Videl.

"Gohan…" Videl sighed as she moved closer to the bed. She reached out and touched his hair with a trembling hand.

She looked up, tears streaming down her face. The doctor had come in. She let out a sigh of relief as he told them that Gohan would be just fine. He was just unconscious at the moment.

"You hear that Gohan? You'll be okay," Videl whispered to the unconscious young man.

Knowing he was going to be okay, Videl began to wonder who'd done such a terrible thing. She wiped her tears away and took the offered seat. She rested her head on Gohan's chest, eyes closed, and letting slumber wash over her.

-----

It was bright. All around him was pure white brightness. Without any indication if he was alive, dead or dreaming, he moved forward. He looked around only to have his eyes fall upon a white radiating orb of light. His arm outstretched, he moved closer. It was so calm, so peaceful.

"Gohan!"

He looked around searching for the voice. He pinched himself when he saw her. Confused, he moved toward her, slowly. He was afraid she was just a figment of his imagination and that once he touched her… She'd be gone…

"Videl?"

He was surprised when she ran to him. He felt even more confused when he felt her touch him. She wasn't a figment of his imagination or a hallucination… She was real.

"Videl?" he couldn't breathe… What was going on?

"I've missed you," he heard her whisper.

"Videl, where are we?"

"I don't know really… All I remember is, this place isn't bad at all!"

"You aren't… We aren't dead are we?" Gohan asked worriedly.

Videl looked around. It was a possibility but… Well, she didn't remember dying… She remembered being hit by a speeding car and falling into a deep sleep… Was she really dead?

"I don't think I ever woke up," she said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked confusedly.

"I remember going to see you but I got hit by that stupid car and after that… Well it's just a blank and—"

Gohan's wide-eyed stare stopped her from her story.

"What?"

"You… You remember?" he choked out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Videl, tell me where we first kissed!"

Without having to think, she said, "In the park, under that faulty street light," then she added, "but you kissed me when it went out and afterwards you said, 'I was shy'."

Gohan laughed and pulled her into a strong warm embrace. Videl had no idea what was going on but she wasn't going to push him away. She'd missed him so much she was afraid she'd go crazy.

"What's going on?" she asked once he pulled away.

"I think… I think we're in some… It's like a place between being dead and alive. I can't really explain but out there… In the real world, you don't know who you are." Gohan explained still grasping at the idea.

"Um, what?"

"You have amnesia! The reason you can't remember is because half of you is here!"

"So you're saying that out there… I have no idea who I am? Like… I have no recollection of my past or who… Who you are?"

Gohan nodded. He was about to say something else but the sudden strong wind brought him away from his thoughts. Covering his face, Gohan clung to Videl. He didn't want to leave her just yet.

"What's going on," Videl asked loudly over the noise of their flapping clothes.

"I-I don't know!" Gohan replied.

Though they were gripping tightly onto one another, the current was just too strong. Blinded by the savage wind, Gohan lost his grip.

"Videl!" he yelled out in anguish as he spiraled up into the air. He tried to keep himself to the ground but he just couldn't.

"Gohan!" he heard her scream before being blinded by a splash of white light.

-----

Reaching across the table, Sharpner took hold of Videl's hand. Seeing as she was vulnerable, he decided to take advantage of it. She'd decided to stay home from the hospital, not wanting to see Gohan still so unconscious.

"Videl," Sharpner whispered standing up. He didn't let go of her hand. "I'm sorry about what happened to Gohan." _Yeah right, I just wish he'd die already. _

"I just wish I knew who would want to hurt him," Videl said quietly unaware of the advances Sharpner was making.

"Well people are crazy Videl. Besides, with that "I'm strong so I have to help people" attitude of his can get on people's nerves."

Videl turned to Sharpner to find him leaning closer and closer. She sat there for a moment, letting him get closer to her. It was when his cold dry lips touched hers that she smacked him. Hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded ready to smack him again.

"Come on Videl! I know you want me," Sharpner said as he stood wiping the blood away from his lips.

"Ew! Are you out of your screwed up mind?"

"What's Gohan got that I don't?" Sharpner demanded angrily.

"Everything!"

She let out a scream as Sharpner swept dishes off the table. The plates fell clattering to the floor. She let out a gasp when he pinned her against the wall.

"I love you Videl! I always have! Why can't you see that?" he shouted at her.

"Let me go!" Videl struggled to get away.

"I'm going to have you Videl!"

"Nnn… NO!" she yelled kneeing Sharpner in the stomach. Unable to control herself and mad as hell, she began to punch him never missing. Kick after kick, punch after punch, until he was pleading for her to stop.

"Please! Please! Stop," he sobbed holding up his hands in surrender.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again!" Videl shouted. She pushed him aside before running out of the house.

Sharpner banged his fists on the floor, shouting out in anger.

"I'm going to get them! And that—That freak if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I know the chapter is sooo bad but it's the holidays lol slow time for writers because they've got all this stuff going on... - Sigh - Anyway! So what do you think? Is it bad? Good? Semi - bad? Terrible? - Teeth start to chatter - I'm so nervous lol anyway yeah let me know what you think!

PS: AHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Yeah I was laughing at Sharpner cuz he got his bum kicked. Hehe BY A GIRL! Girls rock! And boys do too! Everyone rocks! except for cheese... Ewww

---------------HAPPY  
----------------NEW  
-----------------YEAR!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**-----Chapter Sixteen-----**

She was startled to see Gohan sitting up in bed. Chichi was feeding him some soup when she spotted Videl in the doorway.

"Videl?" Gohan said turning to her. He broke into a smile. "Hey."

Happy and excited, she ran to him, her arms immediately wrapping around him. Gohan cringed with pain. He may have been feeling better but with Videl's grip… He was afraid the stitches he had would just break off.

"Hey, hey," he laughed. "Careful, I'm not fully healed yet."

Chichi shook her head. "Funny isn't it? You can survive dangerous battles but fall with a stab wound."

Deciding to leave the kids alone, Chichi walked out of the room. Videl sat on the chair next to the bed, holding Gohan's hand.

"You're feeling better?" she asked.

"A little, how about you?" he replied. He was contemplating telling her of his strange dream.

Videl shrugged and told him about what had happened with Sharpner. As Gohan listened, his anger rose. If he weren't sitting in a hospital, Sharpner would be worse off than what Videl had left him off.

"He's lucky I can't get to him," Gohan seethed. "I'd like to beat him to a pulp! He's so ignorant."

Videl laughed. "Sounds like my dad."

"Yeah," Gohan sighed. "Another pain in the neck."

Videl nodded. There was no question about that.

"I had this… Dream or whatever you wanna call it." Gohan said. "In it… You remembered… Well it was like the old you. You didn't have amnesia or anything. You were just… Videl."

She rested her head on his arm. She had no idea how he felt about it all but she knew he missed her… The real her… Not wanting to lower the mood even more, they began to talk about different things. It was moments later that Videl got a surprise.

"I just remembered," he said reaching over the table to grab a muffin. "Can you get the candle in my back pocket of those pants over there?"

"You carry candles," Videl asked as she stood.

"Yeah, you know, just incase of emergency." He joked. "No, Goten put them in there."

Taking the candle, Gohan stuck it in the muffin and using his new ability to light fires, he lit the candle. Piccolo had taught him a month or two ago how to light fires with his mind even though Gohan had no use for it.

"Happy birthday to you," Gohan sang softly with a grin. "Happy birthday dear Videl…"

"You… You remembered…" Videl said with tears in her eyes.

"Well I knew you wouldn't," Gohan laughed. "Come on, make a wish."

Laughing, she closed her eyes and blew out the candle. She split the candle and handed the other half to Gohan. They made a funny toast and ate slowly.

"Let's go out for a stroll. The nurse said it was okay," Gohan said.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Videl asked.

"I got stabbed, I didn't get crippled. Come on, I need the fresh air."

Moments later, the happy couple was walking down the street, holding hands. It didn't matter that people were staring at them in awe, wonder and curiosity. All that mattered was they were together and enjoying a beautiful day.

-----

Hatred burning in his eyes, Sharpner watched the happy couple. He wanted to so much to be the one who was holding Videl's hand and kissing her so lovingly. How he detested Gohan…

"Well," he said with an evil grin. "It won't be long before he's completely out of the picture. This time, I'm going to make sure he won't make it."

-----

It was when crossing the street that tragedy struck. Gohan had sensed the speeding car and knew just who was driving. A car impact was nothing to the young saiyan so he decided to stand his ground.

Videl, forgetting that her boyfriend was capable of withstanding hard hits, pushed him aside. She took to the air in fright just in time.

The car came to a screeching halt and a furious Sharpner came out of the car. Gohan glared at him.

"I knew it was you," Gohan said.

"Take a good look because it's the last time you'll be seeing me!" Sharpner snapped and whipped out a pistol. "Goodbye!"

Videl flew down quickly to shield Gohan. To the horror of the two young men, Videl fell to a heap on the ground, blood seeping through her shirt. Sharpner gawked at Videl's lifeless body.

"I-I-I-I-I—" he stammered. He hadn't intended to shoot her.

Gohan couldn't believe it. He'd been angry before, countless of times but this was it. He turned to Sharpner, eyes shining with tears and enflamed with hatred. Sharpner watched in horror as a golden aura surrounded Gohan, rubble from the ground rising to the air. His hair flickered from black to gold. Before he knew it, Sharpner was staring at an angry shining golden man with long spiky hair.

"I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born," Gohan glared.

Before he could run, Gohan made his move and appeared in front of Sharpner.

"Boo."

"Ahhh!" the blonde screamed and tried to run the other way but it was too late. Gohan had duplicated himself into four. "What—"

He never did finish his sentence as Gohan and his three other duplicates began to attack him. Four pairs of hands landing brutal bone breaking punches without any mercy met the fragile blonde's body.

Petrified screams filled the street but not from the passers by. Deciding he'd wasted enough time, Gohan stopped and stared down at the sobbing blonde that was in a fetal position. He grabbed him by the shirt collar and teleported himself to the police station. Too stunned by the sudden appearance of a glowing man, they didn't stop him from throwing Sharpner into jail.

"I want him locked up for attempted murder," Gohan glared at them all. "Don't dare letting him out or I'll come back here and do to you what I did to him!"

Too terrified to respond, the police officers nodded vigorously and Gohan went back to where Videl lay. He took her pulse. It was faint but it was there. He picked her up and teleported back to the hospital where he admitted her.

"Gohan! Goh—Gohan?" Goten asked looking up at his big brother. "WHOA! NEAT!"

"Hmph." Gohan shrugged.

"Heh, you look so cool! Man… Hey, what happened to Videl?"

"All you need to know is that it was done by a stupid asshole," Gohan said before going back to normal and fainting from the loss of immense energy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have, Chapter Sixteen! Don't cha love me? Lol which reminds me of that song by the pussycat Dolls haha anyway, so yeah, what do you think? Hahah isn't Sharpner such a nuisance? Well he got what he deserved! PFFT! anyway, let me know what you think in a review.

**PS: **IT'S ALMOST OVER!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**-----Chapter Seventeen-----**

Gohan awoke to the sound of his brother's excited voice. Well, that and the shaking of the bed. Groaning, he opened his eyes.

"You went super saiyan three on Sharpner's ass!" Goten grinned. "Er, I mean butt!"

"Videl! Where's Videl?"

A groan from the next bed answered his question. He looked over to see Videl sitting up in bed. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Nnn… Gohan?" She said. "What—"

"Videl!"

The door burst open and Hercule came storming in.

"Ugh," said Videl as her father rushed to her bed.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" he asked frantically. He stopped when he saw Gohan. He glared. "You!"

"Oh joy," Gohan muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"You did this to her! You hurt her! I should—"

"Daddy—"

Gohan tried to remain calm but it wasn't working. "Would you just shut your big stupid mouth you buffoon!" he snapped.

"How _dare_ you?" Hercule demanded and in a moment of fury, picked up a vase.

The two began to argue, not noticing that Videl had gotten out of bed. Getting angrier, Hercule drew back his hand in a rush, his elbow hitting his daughter.

She wasn't able to keep her balance. She tripped on her own feet and hit her head on one of the corners of her bed.

"Damn it!" Gohan exclaimed and jumped out of bed. He made to pick her up but as usual, Hercule got in his way.

"Don't touch her!"

"I don't have time for this crap," Gohan said and sent Hercule flying with a single hand push. He knelt down beside Videl only to see that she was out cold. Gohan sighed and looked at Goten. "What a wonderful day."

* * *


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**-----Chapter Eighteen-----**

Hercule was sitting out in the lobby waiting anxiously for news about his daughter. Since he'd caused the commotion, the doctor had asked him to step out. He was biting his nails when he heard the door open. He scoffed when he saw that it was just Gohan.

"Oh, it's just you," Hercule mumbled.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't exactly like you either but I do care about your daughter so I have to put up with you."

"What makes you think I'll let you date my Videl?" Hercule asked smugly.

"One; I'll date her anyway with or without your consent. Two; She isn't going to listen to you anyway and three; I'll go super saiyan three and beat your sorry ass down."

Gohan sighed as he saw how terrified Hercule had become. "I was joking… Well, the last part anyway. Mr. Satan, I love your daughter more than anything and I'd never hurt her. You've seen what I can do and I promise to protect your daughter from harm. Hell, I'd protect her from you if she asked. My point is, Videl and I love each other and it'd make her happy if you just left her alone."

Hercule looked up at him. "You gunna marry her?"

Gohan blushed. "In due time, but for now… I just want to be with her without having to worry about you."

Hercule sighed. "Alright. You can date my daughter… I just want her to be happy…"

Gohan blinked. "Really?"

"You don't want to?"

"Yeah! I do! Thank you."

Their relationship being somewhat patched up, the two exchanged a hug, glad to have their bitter relationship gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I decided to post up the short chapters to get it over with because it was bothering me to just let it sit in my folder... Lol I hope you don't mind though. I apologize for their shortness but once again, if I'd made it longer, well it'd just suck $$ so heh let me know what you think and thanks for reading! YEEE it's almost over '( 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**-----Chapter Nineteen-----**

The slow steady ticking of the clock filled the room. Sitting on a chair holding onto Videl's hand, Gohan slowly fell asleep.

It was when he'd fallen asleep that Videl came to. She looked around the dimly lit room before her eyes fell upon Gohan. Smiling, she reached out, touching his hair.

"I love you," she whispered before slipping back to slumber.

-----

The empty hospital room greeted a bleary eyed Videl. What she'd been doing there she hadn't had a single clue. She swung her legs over the bed and stood. She was about to head out when the door opened and Erasa came in.

"Videl, you're up," she said cheerfully. "Maybe you should… What is it?"

Videl couldn't believe her eyes. The last time she'd seen Erasa… Her hair had been shorter. This Erasa that she was looking at now seemed… Much older.

"Erasa, what happened to you," Videl asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean what happened to me," Erasa asked in confusion.

"You've aged!"

Erasa blinked at her. "Um, well, yeah… It's not like we can stop ourselves from aging Videl."

Touching her head, Videl closed her eyes. "What year is it?"

Frowning, Erasa told her the appropriate date only to have Videl stare at her blankly in reply. It was as if she'd missed the four years of her life. She truly looked like she had no idea what was going on.

"What's happened to me," Videl muttered sitting down on the bed.

"Videl, what… What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You mean what's wrong with _you._"

It took Erasa awhile to realize what was going on but once she knew it, she let out a squeal. She hugged her best friend tightly.

"Oh my gosh! This is _great_!" Erasa said excitedly.

"How is this great? Will you please explain to me what is going on," Videl demanded.

And so Erasa went off into a long explanation about what had happened during the last four years. Videl couldn't believe it. Such terrible things had happened and she had no idea. The one thing that bothered her most was the four years she and Gohan spent apart.

"My father did all of this? I should—"

"Hey, hey calm down," Erasa said. She put a hand on her friends shoulder to calm her down. She wasn't in the mood to play referee today to the father and daughter.

"So are Gohan and I…" she gulped. "Broken up now?" Videl asked worriedly.

"No! Gohan was a bit reluctant to be with you again but he decided he loved you too much to stay away. It's a long story Videl but as they say, long story short, you guys are together and your love is stronger than ever." Erasa sighed dreamily. "Ah… True love."

Videl could only smile. There was no way to explain just how much she loved Gohan. She was a bit sad that she put Gohan through such an ordeal and to not have any recollection of the four years… Or the past few weeks and days just made her feel… Robbed.

"I _have _to tell everyone—"

"Wait," Videl said. "Don't tell them. Not yet."

"But—"

"Please Erasa, I'm not… Just don't tell them. I'll tell them."

Erasa stared at her friend curiously before giving in.

"Okay Videl," she said dejectedly. "Okay."

-----

Gohan ate slowly; in fact he was hardly eating despite the delicious hospital food that lay before him. He'd been so worried about Videl he lost all his appetite. He was afraid that the head trauma she'd gotten would just make her illness worse.

"Worried huh?" Goten asked taking a break from shoving food in his mouth.

Gohan nodded. "Well, yeah. I just hope she's okay…"

"Come on Gohan. Cheer up! It's a good day. It's _the _day."

Gohan looked up from his soup. Goten had a very strange look on his face. It was then that it dawned on him.

"I completely forgot," Gohan shook his head. "Darn…"

Goten laughed. "I can't believe you forgot—"

"Gohan! Gohan, Videl's awake," Erasa said as she rushed over.

Without replying, Gohan jumped up from his seat and took off running for Videl's room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there you have one of the three final chapters for this story! It's a real shame... I really liked this one. It's like one of my favorite written stories and trust me, it's hard for me to find a story that I wrote that I actually like... Even though the story line is a bit... Strange. Anyway, this chapter's a little longer... Sorta! Well, anyway, I just hope I don't disappoint anyone with the ending hahah anyways, let me know what you think in a form of a review! I'd really appreciate it. Thank you. 


	21. Chapter Twenty

**-----Chapter Twenty-----**

Overcome with excitement, Gohan forgot that Videl had been shot and hugged her tightly. Videl gasped but didn't push him away. She laughed. How long had it been since she actually felt his arms around her? Well, the old her anyway.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered.

"Well, I'm hard to beat down, you should know," she replied.

Gohan nodded with a smile. "Hey, hey stay put. I'm going to be right back. I just need to get something."

Gohan took off only to return fifteen minutes later with a bouquet of roses.

"Happy anniversary," he blushed as he handed them to her. "I almost forgot but then I remembered—"

"You asked me out on my birthday, well the day after anyway," Videl cut him off.

Gohan scratched his head. "Yeah, that's right…"

He was surprised when she drew back the covers and stood up. Still confused, Gohan watched as Videl took his hands and led him to the window.

"Videl—"

"Shush."

Frowning with even more confusion, Gohan watched as she threw open the window and flew out.

"Videl—"

"Come on," she gestured for him to come along.

Shrugging, Gohan flew out after her. He continued to follow her, never once asking where they were headed or why they were going. In fact, it didn't even occur to him that she never said anything about yesterday or her ability to fly. Curiosity getting the best of him, he finally decided to ask what was going on.

"Where are—"

He was cut off by her question about the time. Gohan answered, forgetting about his previous question. He was a surprised to see that they'd landed on a cliff. He sat beside her on the edge of it, facing the sunset.

"I remember… You said you'd never seen the sunset before," Videl said quietly as she laid her head to rest on his warm shoulder.

Now he was really confused. "Videl…"

"Thank you."

"For what? Will you—"

"I remember now… All my memories… They've come back but I don't remember what's happened the last few weeks… Or even the four years I had amnesia."

Gohan blinked at her several times, letting the news sink in. once it had, he burst into laughter of joy and tears shining in his eyes. Never had he felt so happy. He pulled her into a long loving embrace, never wanting to let go.

"Pinch me! If I'm dreaming, please don't let me wake," he said with a grin. "Ow!"

"You said to pinch you," Videl giggled.

Gohan sighed with contentment, basking in the joy of having his girlfriend back. They sat together in silence, watching the sun go down and soon darkness and dim light from the pale moon surrounded them.

"I'm just curious," Videl said moments later. "Why were you so eager to get to me that restaurant that night?"

Gohan stared out at the darkness ahead of him. After a long pause, he reached into his pocket. Videl couldn't see what he was holding but she knew it was something small that required very delicate handling.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said eyeing the thing in his hand.

"And what's that?"

"Well, I realized back then that there wasn't anyone in the world that made me feel the way you did—and still do. I wanted to keep that feeling—I still do…"

Videl turned to him, her eyes wide and questioning.

"I gotta be honest Videl, this whole thing was a nightmare. But it was… It wasn't that much of a nightmare… I lost you, and I found you again and I realized… I realized that when you love someone…" he frowned. There really was no explaining it.

Deciding to give it a shot, he tried again, "When you love someone, no matter what you have to go through, whether it be hell or heaven, you'll go through it with that someone because they need you and because you love them… You'll always stick by them…"Gohan said. He took her hand and slipped the ring he'd been holding on her finger. "You may not remember but I told you that this was all a test… A test to see if we could hold on through all of this and Videl, if we can manage something this terrible… We can manage whatever else will come our way and by figuring that out… I determined how I wanted my life to be. I want to spend my life with you… What we have is very special and I want to keep it forever. I'm not asking you to marry me."

Videl frowned. "What…"

"I _want _you to marry me. I _need _you to marry me." He lightly touched her cheek. "I can't imagine my life without you. I don't know how I ever managed before but now I know I don't want my life to be like that anymore. I love you."

Slowly, she leaned over and kissed him. Smiling, she whispered softly in his ear,

"I was afraid you weren't going to bother asking but even if you didn't… I would have married you anyway. Even if I had to drag you to the altar."

Chuckling softly, he took her hand and pulled her up. Laughing at themselves, they began to dance underneath the pale moon.

"I can't wait to spend forever with you," he whispered.

Giggling, she replied, "Your mom's going to be on our case about grandchildren and my dad—" she gasped. "Oh my god! My dad! He—"

Smirking, Gohan shook his head. "You don't have to worry about him… he likes me now. Hehe. There's nothing to worry about and as for those grandchildren… Well, I don't think that'll be any problem."

With a twinkle in her eye, Videl laughed and lightly hit him on the shoulder. "Nope. Not a problem at all."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there's the second to last chapter! WAHHH! Hahah I swear, I worked on this longer than any of my other fics, tweaking and rewriting... Ah... I'm going to miss it. Heh. Oh well, I can always read it over and over until I get sick of it. But I'm glad it's finished... That way I can work on FWW heh I haven't updated that in so long... But yes, this is almost done! All happy endings lol never a sad one... I used to write a lot of sad ending stories but I always got guilt tripped about it. PFFT! Anywyay, some of you may be wondering why she can't remember the last four years? Well it's because it's the effect of amnesia, which is really weird. You're blocked out from the new memories you've made and once you come out of it, it's like those memories never happened and all you remember is the past memories... Heck does that make sense? I swear I watch WAY too many movies. Lol anyway, let know what you think! 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**-----Chapter Twenty-One----**

The summer sun hung snugly in the sky, surrounded by soft puffy clouds that lazily rolled by. The guests sat in their seats, dressed in their summer best, waiting anxiously for the arrival of the bride.

Taking in a deep breath, Videl looked ahead of her. One hand holding the bouquet of flowers, the other hand holding onto her father's arm, the pair walked down the aisle to the sound of Pachebel's Canon. The guests face glowed with excitement and joy but none could compare to the glow of Videl's face.

Her eyes fell upon her awaiting groom. He looked absolutely enticing in his tuxedo, a smile on his face. Each step she took, brought her closer to him, making her heart beat loudly. Slowly, the music faded away and she found herself staring into his dark, dark eyes. Her surroundings faded to a haze and the words she said and heard were mumbled and distorted. Even so, she made sense of it all.

…"I do." She heard herself said and felt Gohan's lips press lightly against hers. The cheering of her family and friends filled the air and hand in hand, the happy newly married couple walked down the aisle. They walked to the large tent that withheld their reception. After several toasts and happy wishes and eating, it was finally time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife.

"You know, you're stuck with me forever," Videl giggled.

"Forever's not enough," Gohan smiled.

With those three simple words, Videl's tears fell freely from her eyes. There was no stopping them.

**…_Knowing that _**

_**Our love survived**_

_**Another test of **_

_**Faith…**_

"So you think we'll have a happy ending?" Videl asked as Gohan gently and lovingly wiped away her tears.

**…_Love isn't easy_**

_**I confess…**_

"I don't think it. I know it."

**…_Dry your tears_**

_**I promise you…**_

"I love you."

"I'll always love you…"

**…_When this trouble_**

_**Passes over…**_

_**You and I will walk away**_

_**Knowing that our love survived**_

_**Another test of faith…**_

_**You and I can walk on water, **_

_**The river rises we rise above,**_

_**It may not look that way right now…**_

Giving her one final spin, Gohan gave her a long slow passionate kiss. There were no words to describe it, but from that kiss, Videl felt all the love Gohan had for her… and it was endless.

"All those nights I dreamed for a prince… I never knew I'd actually find one and marry one…"

_**Trust me baby this is love**_

**_

* * *

Author's Note: __WAHHH! -sniff sniff- IT'S OVER! WAHH! - takes several deep breaths - Okay, I'm calm now. Anyway, so? What do you think? OMG IT SUCKS DOESN'T IT! WAHHH! Haha I told you, I suck at endings... Lol but yes... Thanks to all of you who've reviewed and stuck by this story no matter how bad it got. I _****REALLY **appreciate it! You won't ever have a clue how much those reviews mean to me... - sniff sniff - but all tales must come to and end and this is one of those tales... And it's ended! Lol someone suggested a sequel and from reading the word "Sequel" came these flashes of ideas that just seem so funny... Heck, I came up with a title for it too but it sounds so stupid, --**Love, With Kids **-- Lmao isn't that just great? Ah.. But yeah, a sequel doesn't sound that bad.. I'll think about it, but you know, if you'd like me to write one, I could try (it's not like I have anything better to do) anyway! Let me know what you think! I apologize for the short ending chapter but I think it's fine the way it is. Author's Note: 

_**Disclaimers: **_

_I don't own the following..._

_Songs:  
_

_This is Love -- Amanda Marshall (that's where I got the title from heh >. )_

_Love You More Than I can Say --Used in Chapter Ten -- Leo Sayer!_

_Oh and once again I don't own DBZ! _

_DON'T SUE ME! _

_I'd like to thank..._

_**All the little people I had to step on to get here (lego men! damn them!)**_

_**My friends! WOOOT! who encouraged me to actually finish my stories heh **_

_**and you readers! **_

_Thanks again! _


End file.
